


think about all the places we could go

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Liam-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis thinks it's funny to stamp the boys with Liam's name, Niall likes having Liam's name on his forehead, Harry's jealous, Zayn just wants to spend time with Liam and Liam's overwhelmed, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think about all the places we could go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Liam-centric, stupid excuse for OT5 love and smut. There's a very small, tiny amount of plot but it's not much. It's ridiculous. Everything is ridiculous and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A massive, massive thank you to my cheerleaders and handholders ([lipayness](http://lipayness.tumblr.com/) and [shinywhimsy](http://shinywhimsy.tumblr.com/)) for listening and helping and smacking me around the face when I needed it.

Liam's stretched out on his sofa, eyes closed as his feet hang off the end, contemplating whether he'd rather have Chinese or Indian takeaway for dinner. Probably too late for dinner, he thinks as he glances at his newest watch, smiling when the light catches on the gold strap, informing him that it's 12.34am. Yawning, he rubs his hands over his face and decides that it's gotta be Chinese because a curry will sit too heavy in his belly, especially if he wants to go for a run in the morning. Which he definitely does, because they're back on tour in a month and he needs to stop goofing off and get back in shape.

He calls in the order to his favourite late-night restaurant and sits up with a another yawn and a stretch. A tiny, quiet giggle has his head turning, eyebrows coming together into a frown because he recognises that giggle. That giggle means trouble.

"Lou?" he calls out, a vague warning injected into his voice. "Lou, what are you up to?"

Louis' head appears around the corner seconds later, and as usual, his attempts to look innocent just make him look all the more guilty. "Liam Payne, do you have a possessive streak that we need to discuss?"

"A what?" Liam's confused. It's not unusual with Louis, even now. "Possessive?"

"Yes Liam," Louis says slowly, revealing more of himself as he steps into the room. "We getting a Chinese?"

"Yeah," Liam answers distractedly.

"So this possessive streak," Louis continues as he flops down next to Liam, lifting his feet onto the sofa and prodding at Liam's thighs with them. "Is it something we need to discuss as a band? Are you going to freak out if Niall jumps on Zayn's back? Will you get all Hulk-y if Harry's hands slip under my shirt?"

Liam shoves Louis' feet away before he relents, tugging them onto his lap and holding them still. He sees Louis hide a grin as he starts to massage his feet and he pretends not to notice. He also pretends he isn't totally aware that this was probably Louis' aim all along. "It's too late, Lou," he says finally when Louis' shuffled down the sofa a bit and is almost purring in delight at Liam's massage. "What are you talking about now then?"

Louis' grin is sharp and so familiar that Liam finds himself grinning back before he even notices Louis' outstretched hand. And what's sitting in his palm.

His eyes widen before he starts laughing, reaching out to grab it even as Louis' closing his fist and as always, it leads to a ten minute long frantic tussle that Liam wins, because he always wins. He's got Louis pinned back against the sofa, straddling his waist as he pries the object away from Louis' tightly held fist, laughing softly at the mutinous expression on Louis' face at being beaten.

Really, Liam could have ended the fight about eight minutes ago but he likes playfighting with Louis and he knows Louis hates it when he wins too easily, so they go through this whole routine of pretending that Louis could actually ever overpower him without Liam submitting to him.

"Where did you find this?" Liam asks when he's got it in his hand and is holding it up to study it carefully. He hasn't seen this in, well, forever.

"At the back of your wardrobe, in a box right at the back," Louis says, almost proudly.

Liam cocks an eyebrow at Louis' total lack of privacy. It's not that he's surprised that Louis rummages through his stuff, just that it's taken him two years to find the box, wherever it was. Liam isn't even sure he remembers seeing a box at the back of his wardrobe.

"So why, Liam James Payne, do you have a stamp that very definitely states Property of Liam hidden away in your kinky sex box?" Louis asks solemnly. His hand is stealing towards Liam's side but Liam deflects him easily enough, a highly-developed sixth sense now for Louis' sneaky hands while his lips curve at the memories. "Nic and Ruth used to steal all my stuff, like when we were kids," Liam says and he thinks his voice might have softened the way it does sometimes when he's talking about home and family. "Used to drive me crazy. I'd stamp my feet and get so frustrated that I'd cry."

Louis laughs but his hand has found its way to Liam's thigh and is rubbing soothing circles against his jeans. Liam grins down at him, squeezing his thighs gently around Louis' waist because he's so grateful for him. "So for Christmas one year, Santa left me my very own stamp."

"Wait," Louis holds up a hand between them, palm facing Liam. "Wait a minute. Santa left you a stamp, Liam? Really? Santa?"

"Yes Lou, _Santa_ ," Liam says firmly, his face turning serious and making Louis pause mid-chuckle. "Mum always says that if you stop believing in Santa, he won't leave you any presents."

Louis splutters a little and Liam seriously considers moving off him, just in case, but Louis' hands have dropped back to his thighs and are holding him still. "Liam Payne, does your mum still give you a stocking for Christmas?!"

"No," Liam huffs, folding his arms and tucking the stamp into his body. "Santa does."

"Oh my god, Liam," Louis' body starts to shake and he looks like he's in pain as he holds back his laughter.

Liam swats at him and Louis gives in, giggling as he reaches up to flick Liam's forehead.

"Anyway," Liam says firmly, when Louis' hands return to Liam's thighs, thumbs brushing up and down his inseam. "I stamped everything in the house. Mum ended up confiscating it and I forgot all about it."

"Until today," Louis says happily, like it's the best damned day of his life. "I think we'll be having a lot of fun with that stamp, Payno."

Liam's not convinced, but the doorbell goes and he scrambles off of Louis, yelling over his shoulder for Louis to get drinks for them as he heads for the door, distracted by the overwhelmingly enticing smell of sweet and sour pork.

*

They're two days into the tour when the stamp reappears and Liam stares at Louis in disbelief. He'd forgotten all about the stamp, _again_ , and here Louis is, brandishing the stamp and it's inkpad, grinning wickedly as he leans over a sleeping, unsuspecting Niall.

"Fuck!"

Niall springs up, hand reaching for his head as he shoves at Louis, glaring as Louis laughs at him and waves the stamp around. "Sorry Nialler, you belong to Liam now."

"What the hell are you playing at, Lou?" Niall asks wearily, his burst of energy dissipating as quickly as it appeared. He falls back against the couch, his bright-eyed gaze switching to Liam with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry mate," Liam apologises sincerely before Niall discovers what's plastered across his face and gets annoyed.

"Wait!" Louis races off out of the room, returning in seconds with a compact mirror that Liam thinks maybe once belonged to Lou but he's pretty sure he's seen Harry carrying it around recently. He watches with a faint wince as Niall stares at his own reflection before Niall bursts into loud laughter, grabbing the mirror from Louis and moving around, catching different angles of the black ink declaring him to be Property of Liam. Niall starts preening, shoving his hair back away from his face so that the stamp is more prominent and he's actually beaming.

"Property of Liam," Niall says to himself, chuckling as he snaps the compact back and throws it at Louis' head. Louis catches it easily enough, looking immensely pleased with himself. "So Payno, guess that means I'm all yours then."

"Uh, no," Liam shakes his head, hands up in protest as he tries to make a joke of it, even if there is a strange weight pressing down on his chest when he looks at the stamp on Niall's pale skin. "No, that's not what it means at all. It's just a stupid stamp Louis found at mine a few weeks ago. C'mon, lemme rub it off."

"No way!" Niall throws up his hands and swats Liam's vague attempts to reach his forehead away. "This is so sick. I hope someone catches it on their camera."

"Niam is real, Liam," Louis says seriously, reaching out to pat his hand in mock comfort. "Niam is real."

Liam shakes his head and frowns, his eyes drawn to Niall's face. His eyes trace the letters, focusing on one at a time and he feels a little shiver run through him. "Come here then, Nialler," he murmurs, snagging Niall's wrist and tugging him into Liam's body, slinging his arm around Niall's shoulders like he's done a thousand times before. Niall snuggles in, patting his hair to make sure it's not fallen down onto his face again before he rests his head on Liam's shoulder. "If you're mine then for the rest of the day."

Niall cackles into his neck. "That's the spirit, Payno."

And it's fine, Liam thinks, because Harry declares that it's the funniest thing he's ever seen and Zayn grins as he curls up next to Louis on the floor.

"Stamp me!" Harry pleads with Louis as he falls onto the floor next to him. "C'mon Louis, stamp me, yeah?"

"No Harry," Louis shoves him away gently even as Harry's fingers reach for the stamp that Louis is holding tightly against his body. "Maybe tomorrow you can be Liam's property. Today is Niall's day."

"But why can't we both be Liam's property?" Harry asks reasonably as he falls back against the floor with a pout.

"Because we don't want Liam to feel overwhelmed with responsibility," Louis whispers loudly, and Liam rolls his eyes as he tugs Niall closer and leans against him, his cheek pillowed on Niall's shoulder. "Remember when Liam used to be really responsible?"

Liam sees Harry nod very seriously, his face pulled into a genuinely worried expression as he stares at Louis in vague horror.

"Isn't he much more fun now?" Louis prompts and Harry nods quickly. Too quickly. Liam refrains from stretching out his leg to kick Harry, but really, it's a close call. "Well then. We have to handle this carefully in case he regresses."

"You're all idiots," Liam grumbles. Niall makes some sort of protest and Liam's hand sinks into his hair, his thumb pushing it back off his face and Niall grins happily as he aims a gentle kick at Harry's side.

Liam laughs quietly into Niall's shoulder as Harry lets out a loud, remonstrative whine.

As it goes, Niall never strays far from his side all day, proudly displaying his stamp to anyone who'll look, pushing his hair back so everyone can get a better look while Liam stands next to him, looking horribly embarrassed. Except Liam's caught himself staring at the stamp a few times and forced himself to look away, even when his gaze inevitably trails back to Niall's forehead. He's got an awful, terrible need to trace the skin with his thumb, to rub the letters into Niall's skin permanently and that worries him a lot.

He's absolutely terrified that Louis' actually going to stamp Harry tomorrow because he's been pleading with Louis all day and he's going to have to do this all over again. Niall's bad enough, with his easy grin and happy cuddles. Harry's not so easy. Harry's more physical and he's far, far more willing to push Liam's buttons than Niall.

But right now, they're 30 minutes away from going on stage and Niall still won't wash the ink off. It's a little smudged now but the wording is clearly enough. There's no way Niall can go out in front of thousands of screaming fans with that stamp on his face.

"C'mon Nialler," he pleads again. He's been pleading for the last 40 minutes but Niall's not moving.

"No way." Niall shakes his head, his jaw set in a mutinous expression that Liam's not used to seeing on his face. "It's staying."

"Louis!" Liam spins around and glares at his awful, horrible bandmate. "This is your fault. Fix it!"

Louis grins slowly. Liam kind of wants to smack him. "Sorry Liam. He's your property, not mine."

"Right," Liam mutters as he turns back to face Niall. He stares at the ink again. Property of Liam. Property of _Liam_. A vague idea forms in his mind. "Hey Nialler?"

"Yeah?" Niall looks suspicious, his hands braced as if he's going to fight Liam off.

The thought makes him smile.

"I need to take that ink off," Liam says slowly. "Let me, okay?"

Niall frowns at him but he doesn't object and his hands ease back to rest on the chair seat beneath him. "Yeah, okay."

Liam glances around the room but he can't see any tissues or water bottles. Biting his lip, he glances down at his thumb and back up at Niall's forehead before he shrugs and licks it.

He hears Louis yelp with laughter as Liam rubs his spit-slick thumb across Niall's skin gently. Niall's not laughing, but he is watching Liam carefully. Liam licks his thumb again and wipes a few more letters away. He repeats the action until Niall is completely free of ink, and he gazes at the clean, pinking skin longer than he probably should.

"Cheers mate," Niall says, reaching up to drag Liam onto his lap. Liam falls easily, careful to avoid Niall's knees as he goes down. He presses a tiny kiss against Niall's head, a whisper against his skin but it's not quite the same.

*

He wakes up to find Harry staring at him. Liam blinks, his hand reaching up to shove Harry away automatically but Harry's surprisingly strong.

"S'too early Hazza," Liam mutters, shifting onto his back and closing his eyes, hoping Harry'll take the hint.

He doesn't.

"But Leeeyum," Harry drags out his name in a singsong. "I'm yours today."

Liam wonders if any jury would convict him for killing Louis. He's pretty sure he's got a strong case for reasonable provocation.

He turns back to Harry, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, because apparently sleep isn't an option anymore, but when he looks at Harry, there's no visible stamp.

"Harry," he groans, curling the covers around him tighter. "Are you messing with me? S'too early."

Harry's wrist appears in front of his face and he blinks as he tries to focus on it.

"Louis stamped your wrist?" Liam asks, confused. His hand is itching to reach out and grab Harry's hand, to stroke his thumb across the skin above the stamp that declares Harry belongs to him today.

"I asked him to," Harry says, sounding horribly proud of himself. "This way, I don't have to rub it off before the show. It's like a secret, yeah?"

"A secret," Liam murmurs, and the way his stomach flips at that is enough to have him reaching out for Harry's arm, careful not to grab at the ink and risk smudging it, and pulling him into the bunk. He hears Harry's laugh as he climbs inside, shifting so he's curling around Liam, being the big spoon. Liam coils himself into Harry, feeling a bit smug as Harry's arms wrap around him and he's face-to-face with the inside of Harry wrist, declaring him to be Liam's property.

"S'nice," Harry murmurs in his ear, his breath tickling Liam's skin and making him shiver.

"You're such a needy, overgrown child, Hazza," Liam tries to say but it just sounds unbearably fond to his own ears. The way Harry clings a bit tighter to him suggests that Harry's not offended in the slightest and he stares at Harry's wrist even after he feels Harry's breathing even out and his grip relax slightly.

Liam's not entirely sure who belongs to who, right now.

He eventually shoves Harry out of the bunk after an hour of dozing and Harry insists on coming training with him. They run side-by-side on the treadmill and Harry sits on the floor and watches Liam go through his weights routine, his eyes patient and soft the entire time even though Liam's certain Harry 's horrendously bored because he hates sitting still for this long. But he doesn't say a word and after their showers (Liam had to force Harry into his own shower because he was fully set on following Liam into his), Harry turns to Liam with an expectant look on his face.

"Uh, so what do you wanna do?" Liam asks, his gaze dropping to Harry's wrist. He can only see the ' _Prop_ ' but it's enough to make his heart rate pick up.

Harry offers Liam his wrist and Liam takes it gratefully, flashing Harry a complicated smile that he hopes conveys thanks and sorry and confusion, all at once. He thinks maybe Harry understands when he sighs as Liam's fingers wrap more tightly around him and Harry leans into him.

"S'nice," Liam murmurs, echoing Harry's earlier sentiment and he gets a brighter smile this time.

As Liam has a horribly addictive urge to keep his hand _on_ Harry's wrist and Harry seems to have just as strong a need to have Liam's hand _around_ his wrist, they mostly spend the day curled up on the sofa, occasionally getting up but mostly just whispering absolute nonsense to each other while the others leave them to it. Louis keeps shooting Liam looks that he can't decipher, but he figures Louis will just talk to him whenever he's ready. Zayn brushes his fingers through Liam's hair every time he passes through, but he also keeps his thoughts to himself. Niall tries to insinuate himself between Liam and Harry a few times but they both give him such pained looks that he gives in and eventually challenges Louis to a one-on-one game of football outside.

This time when they get to the venue, Liam doesn't need to rub the ink away from Harry's skin because it's hardly visible on his wrist. He feels like his chest is going to burst when they're standing offstage, getting ready to run on and he glances over at Harry, his grin unbearably bright. Harry flashes his wrist at Liam and blows him a kiss that makes him laugh as he turns back to the stage and races out, chasing Zayn who just sends him a mild look but let's himself be caught and then it's business as usual.

And if he reaches for Harry's hand more than usual, or if Harry lets his hand trail across Liam's back and linger for a few seconds longer than necessary, or if Liam sits himself next to Harry during the speeches and lets his thumb brush over the heated skin of his wrist, then that's their secret.

When Liam finally brushes his spit-slick thumb across the stamp, watching it blur and fade back on the bus, Harry's not the only one who looks a bit miserable. Giving in to a need he can't possibly put a name to, he leans down and presses his lips against Harry's reddened skin, feeling cool against heat and he's not sure if he imagines the feel of Harry's hand through his hair before he lifts his head and gives Harry a sad smile.

When he sleeps alone that night in his bunk, it feels more lonely than usual.

*

He's up early the next morning, before any of the lads stir. He slept badly so he heads out, finding Mark who's always an early riser and heading out for a run. It's early enough that they can pound the pavement without being recognised or chased. He ignores Mark's hand gestures to head back until he's dripping with sweat and his muscles ache uncomfortably.

When they get back to the buses, Mark's hand rests on his shoulder for a second and Liam nods breathlessly.

"Yeah I know," he mutters. "Sorry mate."

"Too competitive," Mark says sternly, but there's a hint of admiration underneath that Liam's certain he doesn't deserve. "Remember to relax, okay?"

Liam nods again and heads into the bus alone. By the time he's out of the shower and feeling a bit more himself, he finds Zayn lounging on his bunk, flipping through one of Niall's songbooks.

"Hey," Liam says quietly, sitting next to him. "Haven't seen you for a few days."

"You've been busy with Niall and Harry," Zayn nudges him with an easy smile that Liam returns, falling back to lie down next to him more comfortably.

"Yeah," Liam says, because he doesn't know what else to say. He doesn't know how to explain to Zayn how it feels to see his stamp on Harry or Niall's skin, or the way the boys soften into him when his name is scrawled across their bodies. He doesn't know how to tell Zayn that he's feeling a bit lost today without that stupid stamp and he really doesn't think there's a way to bring up how much he desperately wants to see his name inked across Zayn's skin. To feel Zayn soften in towards him and to have Zayn marked as his.

"My turn today," Zayn says quietly enough that Liam almost misses it.

"What?" His head whips around to stare at Zayn before his gaze races across Zayn's skin, anxiously searching.

Zayn's smile brightens a little as he reaches out to grasp Liam's hip and tug him closer. It's the most natural touch in the world and Liam tangles his legs with Zayn's like they've done a million times before.

"Missed you," Zayn says and Liam feels something dislodge in his chest. Zayn's never been one to hold back with easy reassurances and intimate touches, but this time it feels different. It feels like more. "Thought this was the only way to make sure I could have you for the whole day."

He reaches up to tug his shirt collar down and Liam sees his name across Zayn's chest, between tattoos that don't seem nearly as permanent, somehow. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Instead, he reaches up to cup Zayn's neck, tangling his fingers in Zayn's soft hair and pulls him in, feeling Zayn nuzzle into his neck and he sighs, breathing in Zayn's scent and feeling his body, so familiar, pressed up against his.

"You don't mind?" Zayn murmurs, his lips sliding against Liam's warm skin as he talks. Liam shivers and shakes his head, because it's more than that.

"No, no I don't mind," Liam manages to say but his voice is shaking and huskier than normal.

"Niall wouldn't shut up yesterday about how you were spending all your time with Harry," Zayn whispers. Liam remembers his name inked onto Harry's skin and closes his eyes. It's too much, he thinks. It's not enough. It's crazy. "Sounded like a right jealous idiot. Had to fight him off for the stamp today."

Liam laughs but it sounds hollow and a little wobbly. "You're kidding."

"No," Zayn says simply.

Liam keeps quiet, wanting it to be true so badly that he's willing to let it go. His hand traces a path up Zayn's chest until it rests over where the stamp lies, beneath Zayn's shirt.

Christ, he wants to see it but he doesn't know how to ask. Everything's crazy enough as it is, ever since Louis started waving that childish stamp around. He can't quite comprehend why his bandmates would stamp his name on their skin, or why they'd want to spend the entire day doing nothing with him, or why they'd want to lean into him like they do. He can't imagine they're feeling this ache inside that doesn't seem to leave him when he sees his name on their skin. There's no reason why they'd feel this terrible need to be close to him, the way he feels with them.

He feels Zayn shaking next to him and realises he's laughing. Frowning, he lifts his head before he takes in the way his hand has unconsciously slipped underneath Zayn's shirt, pulling on the material to seek out the stamp.

Zayn shifts away and reaches for the hem of his shirt, wrestling around until he gets it over his head and lays back down, looking back at Liam with a questioning stare.

Liam can't help the way his gaze flickers down to the belt on Zayn's jeans, taking in the way his skin looks taut against the black material. His eyes caress each tattoo as he makes his way up Zayn's body, his hand lying flat against Zayn's chest as he moves slowly towards the stamp.

His head lowers, unable to stop himself as his lips slide down across Zayn's beautiful, smooth, cool skin underneath the stamp. It feels safe with Zayn. He knows Zayn won't laugh or tease. Not when Zayn's hand lifts to stroke Liam's cheek gently in response and Liam closes his eyes, letting his head rest in the crook of Zayn's shoulder.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Liam asks plaintively. He just wants to lie here on Zayn, staring at the stamp until it's etched into his memory. He doesn't ever want to forget.

"Yeah," Zayn breathes, sounding pleased. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Okay," Liam says slowly. "Okay."

They pass the day together on Liam's bunk, reading and cuddling and talking in quiet whispers. Liam traces his finger around the stamp and imagines that he can feel Zayn tremble under his touch, even if it is just pretend.

Onstage, Liam throws his hand around Zayn's shoulders more than usual, his hand always resting over where his stamp lays.

They fall into each other as they leave the stage, Niall bumping into Liam's side and it's only natural to throw his arm around Niall's waist, for Zayn to hitch his hand around Harry's waist and for Louis to throw his arm around Liam's neck, reaching forward to pinch Zayn's arm and grinning when Zayn throws him a sardonic look.

Liam's itching to get Zayn's shirt off again, to take another look at the stamp before he has to see it disappear. They crowd into their makeshift dressing room and Liam's pressing Zayn against the wall, hands reaching for the hem as he tugs Zayn's shirt off, laughing recklessly as Zayn protests, even as he helps Liam get it over his head.

"Easy boys," Niall murmurs behind them but Liam's too desperate to see it to listen. He stares down, unfairly annoyed when he sees it's been smudged.

Louis' chin rests on Liam's shoulder as he's staring at Zayn's skin, a frown marring his face. "Gonna rub it off, Payno?"

"Yeah," Liam murmurs, but he's reluctant. Zayn doesn't look any more keen than he does, his hand resting just below the stamp.

"Think you should find some other way of getting rid of the stamp," Louis says conversationally, his hands on Liam's hips as he slips his thumbs under Liam's shirt and starts rubbing circles into his skin. Liam leans back into his touch instinctively.

"Like how?" he asks, turning his head towards Louis even as his eyes stay locked on the stamp.

"With your lips."

Liam jerks back, his head turning towards where Harry's leaning against the wall, head leaning on Niall's shoulder as he returns Liam's gaze steadily.

"Well, Harold," Louis says considering, his thumbs digging in harder against Liam's skin until he's certain there'll be bruises in the morning, "that's not a bad shout, actually."

Liam's having a little trouble breathing normally, and when his gaze flickers back to Zayn, he can see Zayn's eyes have widened and his chest is rising and falling faster than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Yeah?" Liam asks quietly, his hand reaching up to cover the stamp, eyes on Zayn's now. He's not going to do it with Zayn's consent, no matter how much he wants to. Needs to.

Zayn nods, lifting his hand to cover Liam's for a moment before he tugs Liam's hand away from the stamp, sliding their fingers together and clutching tightly. "Yeah."

Liam nods solemnly in relief, feeling Louis press closer against his back, urging him forward. Liam licks his lips carefully, trying to remember to breathe before he leans forward and presses his lips against the stamp. His thumb trails against Zayn's skin, smudging it until the words blur. Liam kisses Zayn's stained skin, his tongue flicking out and licking gently. He hears Zayn's sharp intake of breath, feels Louis dip his head to nip his shoulder and he's utterly lost. His thumb rubs a bit harder, taking the stamp off Zayn's skin until it's red and angry under his thumb, his lips trailing against the heated skin, kissing it better. He keeps kissing him over and over until Zayn's beautiful, smooth skin is slick and clean and Louis pulls him back, hand pressed over Liam's chest where he's breathing heavily. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Harry moves towards Zayn, sliding his hand around Zayn's waist as he leans into Harry. He sees the way Zayn's breathing as heavily as he is, until Harry drags him out of the room and it's just him and Louis and Niall.

The air is thick and heavy, but Liam doesn't know why. He doesn't understand any of what he's feeling. He's been lost since the moment Louis stamped Niall's skin and he's just fallen further and deeper until he's half-hard from kissing Zayn's chest and he's pretty sure, if the pressure against his thigh is what he thought it was, that Zayn was just as affected.

He lets Louis bundle him into a car, Niall pressed close on one side, Louis on the other. He's shaking and anxious, feet tapping the floor in a staccato rhythm as Louis murmurs in his ear and Niall's hand grips his thigh. It helps.

But it takes him forever to fall asleep that night, hours after he hears Zayn and Harry stumble into their bunks, drunk and giggling.

*

He wakes up a bit groggily to find himself wrapped up in someone. It takes him two seconds to figure out that it's Louis. He's not surprised because, contrary to popular opinion in the band, he's not that slow. He knows Louis will want his turn, although he's still utterly clueless about why.

"Morning," he whispers into Louis' neck.

"Shut up," Louis murmurs back, his fingers digging into Liam's side. "S'too early."

"You're the one in my bunk," Liam points out reasonably. And he's hot. Louis always smothers whoever he's in bed with and Liam's woken up countless times hot and completely trapped under Louis' sprawling limbs.

"Shh," Louis orders, his voice still thick with sleep. "S'my turn today. And I wanna sleep."

Liam's not sure it's meant to work that way, but Louis has always been different. And bossy.

"I need to get up, Mark's expecting me," Liam says quietly, hoping that he can just slip out, hit the gym for a few hours and head back to bed with Louis. Even if he is like a furnace.

"Told him you were taking the day off," Louis tells him and Liam's not sure whether to be annoyed at Louis' meddling or grateful. He ends up somewhere in the region of confused. But since there's never any point in arguing with Louis, he simply turns around, forcing Louis to slide off him so he can find some cool air and gives Louis a hard shove so he falls out of the bunk.

When he looks over the side, grinning happily, Louis is sprawled out on the floor, glaring up at him while rubbing his elbow. "Fucker. I created a fucking monster."

Liam can't help but be proud of himself and he's pretty sure that under the glare aimed at him is a hint of pride.

But no matter how much of him is moulded by Louis into his own likeness, he still feels bad enough to reach out and tug Louis back into the bunk. He's only in his boxers so Liam can't help but stare, trying to seek the stamp out.

"Haven't stamped myself yet," Louis tells him when he sees Liam looking. Liam's gaze flies up to meet his and Liam sees the mischief lurking there. "Thought you'd like to stamp me instead."

"You want me to stamp you?" Liam asks, utterly confused now. "But you _like_ stamping everyone."

Louis pouts at him as he leans back and grabs the stamp and the ink from where they must have been on the floor. He hands the stamp to Liam and opens up the ink. "Well, today Payno, you get the choice of where to stamp me."

And well. Louis' body is like a canvas, Liam thinks as he runs his gaze over Louis' perfect face, down to his chest and his heavily inked arm, his eyes drifting over Louis' taut tummy. He flushes when he gets to Louis' boxers but he keeps going, right down to Louis' toes.

He kind of wants to stamp Louis all over. Just brand Louis' entire body with his name so no one else can touch him without being reminded that he's Liam's. If only for today.

Which is the exact moment that Liam realises that Louis might have been right all along, that Liam _does_ have a possessive streak. Eyes widening in horror as he drops the stamp, he jerks away from Louis with absolute panic written all over his face.

"Hey," Louis' voice instantly switches to soothing, his hands reaching out to gather Liam back into his embrace. "Hey, it's okay. It's alright."

"I don't think it is," Liam whispers in a small voice as he squeezes his eyes shut. Louis is stroking his back and it's helping but it can't heal whatever's been fractured inside of him by the damn stamp.

"C'mon Payno," Louis says firmly, even as his touches remain light. "Stamp me."

"No," Liam's voice hardens and his body goes taut. "No, I can't."

"You can," Louis encourages gently. "I _want_ you to."

"No, no you can't want me to," Liam protests, his voice rising in vague panic, his eyes still screwed tightly shut.

"But I do," Louis says calmly, and Liam can hear the thud of the inkpad being stamped. "I need you to, Liam. Like you need to stamp me. C'mon, it's you and me. You trust me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam sighs because he does. He trusts Louis above anyone.

"Open your eyes then," Louis orders.

It's difficult but he does, instantly quietening the turmoil inside his belly when he sees Louis' sharp blue eyes staring back at him, holding the stamp out like a gift.

Liam takes it gingerly, his other hand reaching out to stroke Louis' skin. It's smooth and warm and far too inviting.

"Anywhere?" Liam just wants makes sure.

"Anywhere you like," Louis assures him.

Liam chooses his tummy. He gets an incredulous laugh from Louis, like he can't quite believe Liam, but Liam goes ahead and stamps down carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

"Kiss it better?" Louis asks and it sounds like he's teasing but Liam wonders if maybe he's not. He swings his leg over Louis' hips and lifts himself up until he's straddling him. He wriggles slowly down Louis' legs, his hands dropping to the mattress either side of Louis as he shimmies down.

He leans forward, trailing his thumb underneath the stamp. Liam wants to laugh at the sheer incredulity of Louis Tomlinson being marked as Property of Liam, but there it is, clear as anything, the words brandishing his skin. Liam's lips press against Louis' skin, but he doesn't want to stop at just one and Louis isn't pushing him away. He kisses all the way around the ink, until he can feel Louis' muscles tensing underneath him. He looks up through his eyelashes and sees Louis staring down at him, a complicated expression on his face.

He's not an idiot. He can feel Louis stirring against his chest, and he's grateful that his body isn't pressing against Louis' otherwise he'd know that Liam was stupidly, achingly hard too.

It's confusing but it's okay, Liam thinks, because he's not alone. And when Louis drags him back up for a cuddle and he's certain Louis can feel how Liam's reacting to all this, he just gets pulled in tighter.

They wind up spend the day playing FIFA, but Louis sits between Liam's legs on the sofa and makes Liam play over his shoulder, the control by his tummy so Liam's forced to have his arms around Louis all day. Except it's not really like he's being forced when he likes having Louis resting back against his chest, heavy and warm. When they take breaks, Liam's hand flutters over Louis' belly and he spends a lot to time lifting Louis' shirt just a little so he can peek at the text.

"Stop it," Louis smacks his hand away when Liam lifts his shirt again, needing to see the stamp.

He whines into Louis' neck in protest, his teeth nibbling gently on Louis' skin. When he hears Louis whimper, the quietest sound he thinks he's ever heard Louis make, Liam's teeth sink down into Louis' skin and he starts sucking. It's instinctive, Liam tells himself in a panic as his eyes flutter closed and his hand presses down flat against Louis' tummy, keeping him still.

"Liam," he hears Louis moan, but it sounds like a good moan. Like a keeping going moan. He doesn't think it sounds like a please stop moan.

When Louis' hand covers his over the stamp and their fingers entwine, Liam relaxes a little and licks at the bite he's made on Louis' skin, angry and turning purple already as he leans back to admire it.

Louis tilts his head back and Liam can see his flushed cheeks and the slightly manic glaze to his eyes. "You know I'm going to make you kiss that stamp off me later, right?"

Liam has a sudden flash of being on his knees in front of Louis, lifting his shirt and he jerks upright, ignoring Louis' complaints as he mutters something about the bathroom and races off.

It takes ten minutes of hard pressure for his dick to calm down and his heart to stop racing.

Luckily Louis doesn't mention it for the rest of the day and their night off, but when Zayn's disappeared to bed and Niall's fast asleep on Harry's lap, Louis tugs a drowsy Liam up and he's in the small bathroom at the back of the bus, being pressed up against the door before he can blink.

"Lou?" he questions, his voice thick with sleep and his hand flat against Louis' belly, like it's been most of the night.

"Time to kiss my stamp off, Liam," Louis murmurs, his eyes bright as he bites down on his bottom lip. Liam drops to his knees and he almost misses Louis' hiss of surprise when he feels a hand slide into his hair, tugging sharply before fingers gently massage the back of his head. Liam licks his own dry lips as he shoves Louis' shirt up, murmuring his approval when Louis just strips it right off and it falls to the bathroom floor.

"So pretty," Liam murmurs helplessly, tracing his finger across Louis' belly, feeling his muscles contract under his touch. It's new, this feeling inside. This need to express what he's feeling, how he feels about seeing his name branded across their skin. From the way Louis jerks his hips forward, Liam doesn't think Louis minds all that much. "Wanna leave it here forever."

"Fuck, Liam," Louis says through gritted teeth. "Just kiss it the fuck off."

Liam glances up and he can see the strain on Louis' face. He's not stupid either, he can see and feel the way Louis' jeans are tightening. Aching, he grips Louis' hips with one hand as he thumbs the ink away, pressing sloppy, wet kisses against Louis' belly.

He can feel Louis hard against his chest and it makes his kisses sloppier. Wetter. More desperate.

"Shit," he hears Louis murmur shakily. "Fuck. I just need to-"

"Yeah," Liam says, his own voice unsteady because he understands. He _knows_. He's unzipping Louis as he talks and tugging his jeans down quickly.

"Liam," Louis whispers, and he's not sure if it's meant to be a warning or a plea, but Liam's completely focused on tugging Louis' boxers down and staring at Louis' hard dick, running his thumb down the underside as Louis lets out a strangled hiss.

"Yeah?" Liam looks up, a little panicked. Not because of what he's doing, but because he suddenly wants it so bad and he's scared Louis' going to run out and leave him here on the floor.

But Louis' never let him down. He's never abandoned him. And a shaky smile and nod is all it takes for Liam to wrap his hand firmly around Louis' shaft and start to move his fist up and down. It's a difficult angle and completely new to him, but he shifts and moves until it feels more natural. He starts slow, because that's how he likes it and that's his only frame of reference right now. Louis is a bit smaller but slightly thicker than he is, and he's surprised at how noticeable even the slightest difference is between the feel of them.

"Christ, Liam," Louis moans, his head thrown back and Liam smiles, pleased with himself. Unable to resist, he leans in and kisses Louis' tip.

He feels Louis' dick jerk in his hand and he licks his lips, tasting Louis. It's a little odd and tastes like sweat and sex and a bit bitter, but he's instantly craving more. It's always been that way with Louis, he realises with a silent giggle. He slides his hand down to the base of Louis' dick and squeezes gently, reaching out with his tongue out to swirl around Louis' dick. He hears another strangled moan that urges him on and he opens his mouth wide, sinking down around Louis, his lips closing firmly around his dick. Liam knows he should probably be more worried or concerned about having Louis' dick in his mouth but all he wants to do is close his eyes and suck, so he does. The way Louis jerks forward, like he can't help himself, is all Liam needs as affirmation, gripping Louis' hips and holding him firm still as he slides his head back carefully, letting his tongue slide against Louis and tasting more of him.

He bobs forward until he thinks he might gag and slides back.

The sounds Louis' making are addictive and Liam wants more, he wants so much more. He wants everything so he sucks a bit harder, rewarded with Louis whimpering his name and the feel of Louis' hands sliding through his hair and tugging gently.

"Liam, you're so good," he hears and it spurs him on, makes his head bob faster as he feels Louis thicken in his mouth. He pauses to tongue at Louis' slit, trying to remember all the things he likes best about being on the receiving end of a blowjob. He tastes what he thinks is precome and he rubs his lips against it before swallowing Louis down again. "Fuck, Liam, babe you're so fucking good at this. Your mouth, Jesus, babe."

Liam hums with pleasure and he's surprised when that makes Louis' dick jerk in his mouth. He pulls back, slightly alarmed, but Louis pushes his head back down and he swallows, sucking hard as his hand drifts down from Louis' hip to cup his balls and the only warning he gets is a sharp cry before Louis comes. Liam's too surprised to move back and he starts gagging on how much fucking come is in his mouth and dribbling down his chin as he stares up at Louis, who starts to giggle uncontrollably. Liam tries to swallow what he can, frowning as he glares up at Louis, lifting his hand to wipe the rest away from his mouth as Louis sinks to his knees and cups Liam's face.

"Hey," Louis says quietly, his giggles fading as he swipes his thumb across Liam's mouth and darts in to kiss him quickly. "That was ... Christ, Liam. What was that?"

Liam doesn't exactly have an answer, but he'd quite like Louis to kiss him again so he leans in and tentatively presses his lips against Louis'. He feels Louis' lips part underneath his and it's almost sweet in a way Liam would never have imagined kissing Louis would be.

"Hey," Louis murmurs again, his lips brushing Liam's. "Are you okay? Was that okay?"

"Mine," is all Liam can manage. He's not even sure it makes any sense, but he'd just wanted to make Louis his in a way that he wasn't with the other boys.

Louis nods once, and Liam wonders if Louis really has any idea of what Liam's thinking or feeling. Sharp teeth sink down onto his bottom lip and he yelps in surprise.

"Mine too," Louis says mildly, getting to his feet and tugging his clothes back on. He reaches down to pull Liam up and grins at him, his hand sliding into Liam's and squeezing. And maybe, Liam thinks dazedly, maybe Louis does get it after all.

*

When he wakes up alone, he figures maybe it's the end of the stamping. Maybe they've all had their fun and the stamp's been put away until Louis remembers it in a few months and decides to mess with Liam again. He reluctantly tries not to feel disappointed as he pulls his gym kit on and trudges out to meet Mark before they hit the gym. He works harder than ever in the session until his legs want to give out and he's dripping with sweat. Mark shoves him into a shower himself and tells Liam not to come back for at least two days.

He avoids the bus for a few hours, sitting out on a quiet spot and flicking through his phone, texting his mum and sisters, sending an email to his dad and Andy, replying to a few tweets and DMs.

"Hey." Niall flops down beside him, a smile already lighting up his face. "Been looking for you."

Liam doesn't want to get his hopes up but he starts searching Niall's body anyway. Just in case. When he sees it, the Pro peeking out of Niall's shirt, he grins in relief.

Niall laughs, giving him a little shove before he lowers the shirt so Liam can see the whole stamp. "Pretty, right?"

"Gorgeous," Liam agrees, his fingers tracing the lettering carefully. Niall's skin is the palest of all of them and the letters stand out more on his skin, like Liam owns him just that little bit more somehow. He ducks his head, pressing a kiss against the stamp and smudging it slightly, but he just finds it all the most beautiful like that. Knowing how he smudged it.

"Gotten more possessive since last time," Niall murmurs, his knee bumping against Liam's.

Liam sighs as he leans into Niall. "Not really," he confesses quietly. Finally. "Just more open about it, I reckon."

He lets it sink in for a second before he finds himself being shoved back against the ground, Niall looming over him. He's smiling and it's the same smile he's seen almost every day for three years but it's slightly sharper. More focused, somehow.

"S'alright, I reckon," Niall says as he settles his body over Liam's. "Funny thing, last night. Woke up to find myself drooling on Harry and desperately needing a piss. Went to the bathroom only to hear some pretty weird noises through the door."

Liam's face feels instantly hot and he stares at Niall, refusing to look away or feel embarrassed, even as his face flushes.

"Sounded pretty good, you know?" Niall says in a lower tone, his thigh nudging between Liam's and pressing his hips down. "Louis seems more chilled than usual this morning. Don't suppose you'd know why, right?"

"Maybe," Liam teases weakly, but he's not sure it doesn't just come out a little wrecked because Niall's rubbing himself against Liam, his eyes smiling down fondly at Liam and Liam's got his hands fisted in Niall's shirt, urging him closer and he's trying not to think about how he had Louis' cock in his mouth last night or how Niall might feel in his mouth. Or how badly he wants to learn the differences between Louis' and Niall's dicks.

Niall grins down at him and Liam grins back because it's _Niall_ and like with most things these days, Liam can't stop himself from surging up and kissing Niall on the lips. It's soft and sweet and Niall tastes like peanut butter.

When he drops back down, Niall immediately chases his lips and they're sprawled out on the ground, making out and it's definitely different to kissing Louis. Niall is all smiles and playful kisses that sometimes miss their mark but it's okay because there's laughter and teasing pinches. It's not long before Liam rolls onto his back and gets to his feet, pulling Niall up and there's more laughter as Niall plasters himself against Liam's back and Liam finds himself giving Niall a piggyback to the bus. He almost drops him when Niall smacks a wet kiss against the back of his neck, but Niall's clinging to him too hard and he just ends up stumbling a little.

He barely sees Louis and Harry on the sofa because he's so focused on getting back to his bunk and it's only when he hears Niall giggle that he realises Louis must have told Harry what they're up to.

He slams the door connecting the bunks to the common area shut and drops Niall to the ground, laughing as Niall starts stripping at record pace, sliding into Liam's bunk wearing only his boxers and giving Liam his best come hither face. Liam strips and slides in next to him, sighing as Niall presses gentle kisses against his lips and reaches for Liam's hand, lifting it to where the stamp gleams on his skin.

"Gonna leave it on all day," Niall tells him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe everyone'll think I've got a tattoo or something."

"Wish it was permanent," Liam says without thinking, staring at the stamped skin. He hears Niall's quiet laughter before he realises what he's said.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding about the possessive thing were ya?" Niall nudges him with his elbow before he slides his arm around Liam and cuddles closer.

Liam's smile is wry and slightly apologetic. "Not really."

"You can like, do whatever you want," Niall tells him quietly. There's a bright red stain across his cheeks that Liam thought might have been embarrassment but now he thinks might be excitement. So he takes it as the invitation he thinks Niall means it to be and lifts up to straddle his thighs, careful of his knees. Always so careful, Liam thinks as he stares down at Niall, unable to wrap his thoughts around how Niall's letting this happen. How Niall can be grinning up at him, looking excited and happy and just a little bit aroused. Liam wonders what it'll take to get Niall all the way aroused, like Louis was the night before. It's just weird, Liam thinks as he traces the ink on Niall's skin and watches with interest at the way Niall's nipples pucker as his thumb presses down on his skin, watching it go even paler before darkening, another declaration on Niall's skin that Liam's been there. It's weird that Louis always used to be so impossible for Liam to understand, but when they were in the bathroom last night, he knew exactly how to get Louis worked up. Knew exactly what he wanted to do for Louis.

But Niall, who Liam's always found so easy to be around, who he hasn't had to spend a single second wondering what Niall means or how to win over Niall because Niall always means exactly what he says and Niall's always been Liam's, somehow, Niall is a mystery to him like this.

Maybe though, Liam reflects as he leans down and covers Niall's nipple with his lips, kissing him gently, feeling Niall's body tense under his hands resting so easily on Niall's tummy, maybe that's it. Maybe he needs to stop worrying and just do what comes naturally.

His lips trail up Niall's chest, lingering against his neck where he knows Niall's sensitive, kissing and sucking gently, not enough to leave a mark but enough to get Niall writhing underneath him. He nips at Niall's jaw before he kisses him, long and hard and deep until Niall's gasping against his mouth and rocking his hips up.

With Louis, it was instinct. It was pushing further and being accepted. It's not like that with Niall, so Liam lifts his head, wondering if his lips are as shiny as Niall's, as red and plump as Niall's, whether he looks as thoroughly kissed as Niall. "Nialler," he murmurs, running his thumb across Niall's bottom lip and grinning as Niall flicks out his tongue to lick. He presses his thumb against Niall's lips because he's curious and because he's learning the ways Niall likes to expresse himself like this. He's rewarded when Niall sucks his thumb in between his lips and bites down gently.

Liam's heart thumps heavily against his chest as he watches his thumb move slowly in and out of Niall's mouth and all thoughts fly out of his head.

"Wanna suck you," Niall murmurs thickly around Liam's thumb, hitching his hips up, causing Liam to slide slightly forward.

"Yeah?" Liam asks, trying not to sound overly keen. He's pretty sure he utterly fails when his voice comes out breathless and quick and his dick jerks pretty hard against Niall's stomach.

"Fuck, yeah," Niall uses his tongue to push Liam's thumb out of his mouth and turns, trying to flip Liam onto the mattress. Liam lets himself fall easily enough, his limbs incapable of any movement since Niall's confessed to wanting to get Liam's dick in his mouth and he lets Niall manhandle him into a half-laying, half-sitting position with pillows propped against the bunk wall and giving Niall enough space to scoot down between Liam's legs.

The sight of Niall crouched there between his thighs, licking his lips as he stares at Liam's tented boxers is too much, Liam thinks as he turns his head, closes his eyes and bites down hard on his own shoulder.

Niall's hands slide Liam's boxers down and Liam lifts his hips to help, laughing helplessly as Niall mutters something about not realising how fucking big Liam was when he was hard and how the fuck is he going to get that in his mouth?

"It's okay if you change your mind," Liam manages to say, turning to look down at Niall who's glaring up at him.

"Fuck off," Niall tells him without heat, reaching out to close his fist around Liam's dick. His hips jerk up in response as he lets out a hiss. He really shouldn't be surprised, Liam supposes as he tries to keep himself still while Niall jerks his dick a few times, his hand sure and firm and deliberate. Niall's always been the most active of all of them when it comes to getting his hand on himself, so it really shouldn't be a surprise to him at all when Niall's so fucking good at stroking his cock.

"I can totally do this," Niall says to himself and Liam reaches down to play with his hair, offering a wobbly smile which is the best he can manage while Niall's wanking his dick so beautifully.

It's nothing compared to how Niall sucks cock, really.

Niall's sloppy and spends most of his time giggling around Liam's dick, which actually makes Liam harder because his throat keeps contracting around him. Liam's laughing breathlessly as he hears Niall talking to his cock throughout the whole experience. "C'mon little Liam, we can do this." "Fuck stop growing you little shit!" "Okay I've got this down now, let's get you off."

He's laughing and so fucking happy that it's the easiest thing in the world when Niall's lips press around his aching dick, sliding up and down more easily now, his fist squeezing at the base of his cock and his tongue swirling around the tip of Liam's cock every time he pulls up to just let go and let the waves of pleasure roll through his body, his hips jerking up once as he comes.

His immediate reaction when he hears Niall spluttering and gagging is to reach down and apologise, but Niall starts giggling as he sticks his come-covered tongue out at Liam and Liam is powerless to do anything other than laugh with him, reaching down to pull him up and curl around him, feeling soft and slow and sleepy.

"Pretty good, yeah?" Niall mumbles into his shoulder.

"Was amazing, Nialler," Liam says sleepily, pressing a kiss against his hair as his hand settles on his chest, unerringly finding his stamp. "Best blowjob I've ever had."

"Yeah, thought so," Niall mutters, sounding smug and ridiculously happy for having had what Liam assumes is his first cock in his mouth. "Tastes weird. Cock."

"Louis' cock tastes nice," Liam mumbles before realising that it might be a slight overshare to discuss cock tastes in the band, so he slides his leg between Niall's and rocks up into him.

"You keep doing that and I'll end up rubbing one off against your leg, mate," Niall informs him drowsily.

"I don't mind," Liam tells him honestly, because fair is fair and he feels a bit weird that Niall hasn't gotten off yet, especially after giving Liam his first boy-on-boy blowjob.

Niall rocks down and Liam realises with a start that Niall's really fucking hard in his boxers. Liam moves his leg back and forth, rubbing it against Niall and he hears Niall swearing as he pushes down and it's strange and a bit adolescent but Niall comes pretty quickly, his teeth biting down hard on Liam's shoulder as he does.

Liam gathers him close and thinks, "Mine." But he doesn't say it out loud.

He keeps Niall close for the rest of the day and he can't seem to keep away from him on stage that evening either. He's vaguely aware that Harry is glaring at him and Niall a lot but Liam can't deal with Harry today, not when Niall is so vital and fun and laughing with him so much.

His day ends in a hotel room with him giggling against Niall's chest, kissing and licking and thumbing the stamp off his skin until Niall shoves him away with a fond look and a quick kiss goodnight.

*

He's pretty sure it's not morning when he's woken up. There's barely any sunlight creeping into the room but he can make out Harry's lanky body shoving him across the bed and crawling in next to him. Too tired to care, Liam flops over and feels Harry curl around his body and falls back to sleep.

The second time he wakes up, he's mostly unable to breathe because Harry's wrapped so tightly around him. He tries to shove him away but it has the unfortunate effect of making Harry cling tighter and Liam's actually gasping for breath.

"Harry!" Liam yells as loudly as he can manage. He watches Harry's eyes slowly open and it's another few seconds before his grip loosens and Liam can remember what it's like to breathe.

"Sorry," Harry apologises but Liam doesn't think he looks sorry at all. In fact, he looks a little too hyper for this time of the morning and Liam's learned the hard way to be wary of that look. "S'my turn today."

Liam's still utterly confused about why Harry's so happy to be Liam's today, about why any of them even want to be Liam's for the day in fact, but he turns and pulls Harry in for a hug, nuzzling into his neck and hoping Harry understands that Liam's just as happy as Harry is.

"Missed you," he offers honestly, because the one downside of having one of the boys to himself for a day means he misses the other three horribly and it's been days since he's really seen Harry. "Wasn't sure you'd come by today. You seemed well pissed off with me yesterday."

Harry pulls back to grin up at him and Liam's eyes dart down to scour for the stamp. He finds it easily enough on Harry's collarbone and he's grateful it's a day off today so he doesn't have to rub it away before they hit the stage.

Except it's not the only stamp, Liam slowly realises as he sees another Property of Liam stamped onto Harry's chest, right over his heart. Puzzled, Liam shifts the covers back and stares at Harry's body. He's covered in stamps, like Louis' had a frenzied fit and just stamped every spare inch of his body. There's three stamps across his tummy, several on his sides, a few on his arms and too many to count on his legs.

But the one Liam can't drag his eyes away from is one that disappears under the waistband of Harry's boxers, directly below his bellybutton.

"Good thing it's a day off," Liam says roughly, his hand itching to reach out and touch. To smudge and smear and rub the words into Harry's skin.

"Might have got carried away," Harry says sheepishly, reaching out to press his finger against Liam's tummy. "Stole the stamp off Lou last night when we got off stage."

Liam thinks maybe Harry looks more beautiful than he's ever seen him and fuck, he just wants to touch him everywhere. He ducks down to press a kiss against the corner of Harry's mouth, fleeting and not nearly enough for what he wants, but he's never been good at asking for what he wants. He's never been able to find the right words.

"Lou says I was being a jealous twat yesterday," Harry says easily, his hand moving up to stroke through Liam's hair. "Think maybe he was right, in hindsight."

"You were jealous?" Liam asks, his eyes crinkling as he grins at the thought. "Of me?"

Harry gives him a look that Liam can't read before he finds himself being flipped over and pressed down against the mattress, Harry straddling his hips and Liam's got a perfect view of all the stamps now.

"Horribly, terribly, meanly jealous," Harry confirms with a smile as he leans down to press his palms flat against Liam's chest. "But we don't have to leave this room today if you don't want to."

Liam wants that more than anything. He wants to explore every inch of Harry's body and he wants to kiss every stamp, learning all the different tastes of Harry's skin until they're etched in his memory.

He clears his throat, reaching up to skim his thumb over a stamp on Harry's tummy. "Did Louis tell you, uh, what we did? Like, in the bathroom?"

Harry's smile is softer as he leans down to kiss Liam's cheek gently. "Yeah. What do you think I was so jealous about?"

Liam flushes even as his smile broadens and he leans up, wanting to get closer. "So it's okay?"

"Liam," Harry says fondly, shaking his head as he moves his hands to pin Liam's shoulders down. "Liam, don't you know? Really? How can you not know by now that I want anything and everything you want to give me?"

And Liam's breathless, hearing Harry say what he wants so easily. It makes him breathless to think about what he wants with Harry. "Everything," he whispers unsteadily. "I want everything."

Harry closes his eyes and Liam wants to reach up and smooth the wrinkles in his brow where his eyebrows are knitted together. "Christ, Liam. Be sure. Please be very fucking sure."

Liam waits patiently until some of the tension eases from Harry's expression and he opens his eyes. He reaches up to stroke the stamp over Harry's heart and smiles to himself. "Mine."

"Shit," Harry mumbles before he leans down and presses a hard kiss against Liam's lips. "Yours. Mine. Us, yeah?"

Liam nods, incapable of talking anymore as he slides his hand around Harry's neck and cups his head, tugging him down hard so he can kiss him properly.

Kissing Harry isn't like kissing Louis or Niall. It isn't soft and understanding, and it isn't fun and giggles. It's deep and a bit frantic and there's a need behind it that Liam reacts to. Whatever this is, whatever Harry's feeling, there's a mirror inside of Liam that feels it too. That needs it just as badly. He opens his mouth and lets Harry fuck into it, his hand tangling in Harry's hair to keep him there, his head tipped back slightly as he rocks his hips up against Harry, already hard and so, so desperate.

"Fuck," he hears Harry mumble against his mouth and he turns to press kisses against Harry's cheek and down his neck, his fingers racing across Harry's body, feeling more and more worked up with every stamp he traces. "Tell me you're sure, Li. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

Liam whimpers helplessly, his mouth searching for Harry's and latching on, his tongue darting into Harry's mouth again and again until he's almost sobbing with need. Harry's hands feel steady and sure on his waist, anchoring him to the moment and god he just needs more.

Harry shifts, reaching for the nightstand and grabbing something. Liam's gaze flickers down and sees lube and a condom on the bed next to him and he closes his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as Harry moves down his body.

"M'not touching you Liam until you say it," Harry tells him, his fingers digging into Liam's hips hard enough to bruise. Liam's surprised to find that he likes it.

Liam flings his arm over his eyes and whispers, "Fuck me," into the heavy silence of the room. "Please Harry. I want you to. I want it to be you."

Harry's mouth presses against his belly, warm and wet and firm and his hands are tugging down Liam's boxers quickly, like he's in a hurry. "You haven't done this with the other boys?"

Liam shakes his head, kicking his boxers off as Harry's hands run back up his legs, tickling the sensitive skin inside his thighs. "No, Harry. I want you first."

Harry's teeth sink into the inside of his thigh and Liam's back arches off the bed, pleasure shooting through his body as Harry's hands trail up to his hips, pinning him down as he bites Liam's thighs over and over, marking him, Liam realises. Marking him for the other boys to see.

Liam's hand reaches down to tug on Harry's hair, urging him on. "More," he murmurs. "Want them to see."

"Yeah," Harry mumbles against his skin, licking and blowing on the latest bite he's made. "Fuck. This is crazy. You make me crazy."

"You've always been crazy," Liam gasps as Harry sinks his teeth in again. Liam's thighs clench as he tries to arch back, only to find himself trapped by Harry's hands.

"Heyyy," Harry's protest is muffled as his mouth is busy sucking on Liam's skin but Liam lets out a huffed laugh that turns into a groan when Harry's thumbs dig into his hips again.

"Need you to relax," Harry's head pops up as he drags himself away from marking Liam and stares up at Liam. Liam feels a hysterical laugh building inside him but he banks it back, reaching down to drag Harry back up his body and kissing him senseless. Harry's hands stroke down his body and it works, calming him down until he feels boneless and ready.

"Okay," he whispers and Harry nods, giving him one last kiss before he moves back down, grabbing the bottle of lube as he goes. Liam spreads his legs as he feels Harry settle down between them and he tries not to jump when Harry grabs his ankles and forces them up the bed, making Liam's knees bend and _oh_. Understanding, he shifts down the bed and lifts up slightly, getting a pat on the thigh of approval from Harry.

"So good, Liam," Harry murmurs and Liam lies back, closing his eyes as he feels Harry's hand close around his dick. "Think you can come twice, babe?"

Liam's pretty sure he could come three or four times if Harry asked him to, but he nods quickly, biting his lip as Harry starts to stroke him gently. There's more finesse to Harry's handjob than Niall's, and Liam's pretty sure this isn't Harry's first time. He's got a rhythm and a twist of his hand that suggests experience that Liam's infinitely grateful for. He hisses through his teeth as Harry nuzzles his mouth against his balls and the hiss gets louder as Harry's thumb swipes across his tip, smearing precome across his dick and over Harry's hand.

"So pretty," Harry tells him, kissing the base of his cock and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock that has Liam shaking and trembling.

When he feels a slick finger pressing gently against his hole, Liam almost shoots off the bed. But Harry's whispered reassurances keep him pinned down and this time he doesn't jerk when Harry slides a careful finger inside him.

It feels weird, Liam thinks, but there's no denying that he kind of loves it.

"Okay?" Harry asks warily and Liam needs to reassure him, needs to tell him that he's not backing out of this.

"More," he manages, pushing down against Harry's hand and he hears an unsteady giggle that tells him Harry's just as worked up as he is.

Harry kisses his thigh as his finger slides in deeper, his other hand stroking Liam at a steady rhythm and Liam's far too close.

"Harry," he warns in a low voice.

Harry slides his finger in and out slowly, building up to the same rhythm as his hand on Liam's cock and Liam's not sure he can hold on. It's too much for him, there's too much sensation and he's too close.

"Where do you wanna come, Liam?" Harry asks him, lifting his head like he's considering swallowing Liam down whole, and Liam knows whatever he says is okay because it's Harry, who never judges. "I want you to come on my face but if that's too much, if you don't want to, I can just suck you off."

Liam stares down at him, his hips jerking up as he tries to imagine Harry's face covered in his come. It's too much and he's letting out a loud cry as he comes, catching Harry by surprise and he gets his facial, come striping across Harry's face as Liam helplessly orgasms, his cock throbbing hard until he's finished and his hips sink back against the mattress.

He can't take his eyes off Harry, at the white strips dripping down his face as his tongue flicks out to lick Liam from his lips. He whimpers as he feels Harry's finger slip out of him and his hand release his dick and he's muttering sorry a hundred times as he tries to sit up, reaching for Harry to try to make amends but Harry bats his hands away, giggling as he gathers some come with his finger and licking it clean.

"God Harry, I'm sorry!" Liam's full of apologies but Harry just laughs harder.

"Liam, shut up," Harry manages to say as he gets up off the bed and heads for the bathroom. Liam groans as he hears water running and by the time Harry returns, his face is clean and he climbs right back onto the bed, kissing Liam hard before he wriggles back down between his legs. "It was hot, okay?"

Liam can't imagine how Harry thought that was hot at all, but Liam definitely did, so he keeps quiet and lets Harry slick his fingers before he feels Harry probing at his hole again. Liam lets himself drift off, listening to Harry's words of encouragement as he slides his finger back inside, fucking Liam gently until he slides another finger in. He feels full, Liam thinks pleasantly as he realises Harry's sucking another love bite into his thigh and he wonders if Harry will let him suck lovebites where all his stamps are.

"One more babe, okay?" Harry murmurs as he pushes a third finger in and Liam tenses because it's too much. But with Harry stroking his thigh and continuing to push in, Liam eventually realises he can take more and he can feel his dick starting to show interest again as Harry fucks his hand up into Liam slowly.

"More," Liam pleads, widening his legs and pushing down against Harry's hand. "Please Harry."

"Anything you want, Liam," Harry assures him and starts to move his hand faster. Liam feels looser and fuller and he can feel his dick pressing up against his belly again. He knows Harry's got to be close to fucking him and he whimpers, needing more.

"Harry, c'mon I'm ready," he begs wildly. "Please Harry, I want you to fuck me."

"Such a dirty mouth," Harry says teasingly as he withdraws his fingers and Liam looks down, ready to glare at him before he realises Harry's sitting back and rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. Liam's mouth goes slack as he stares and Harry laughs softly when he looks up and sees Liam's expression. "Gonna fuck you so nicely, babe. Gonna make you come again, yeah?"

Yeah, Liam thinks crazily but he can't formulate the words.

"Gonna go slow because it's your first time and I want you to enjoy it," Harry continues, his words soothing Liam even as he feels Harry lean down over him, his dick pressing against his hole. "You're gonna love this so much, Liam. You're gonna ask me to fuck you all the time after this."

Liam groans because Harry doesn't ever shut the fuck up and he just wants Harry inside him. When he finally feels Harry pushing in, he tenses up because he can't help it. Harry leans down and kisses him, long drugging kisses until he relaxes and Harry moves again, pushing in a little harder and Liam's back arches as he tries to push down, desperate now to feel Harry inside of him, filling him up.

"See, it feels good Liam," Harry says encouragingly but when Liam opens his eyes, he can see the strain on Harry's face and Liam falls utterly in love with him. "God you're so tight!"

Liam's trying to remember to breathe but it's so hard when Harry's sliding inside of him, when they're joining their bodies together, when it feels like Harry's reaching inside to his very soul. "Is it okay?" he asks desperately, needing Harry to be in this as much as he is. "Is this alright, Harry?"

"Fuck," he hears Harry swear loudly. "Fuck it's amazing, Liam. I'm fucking inside of you and you're mine."

"M'always yours," Liam murmurs, relieved as he relaxes some more and feels Harry slide inside more easily until he settles between Liam's thighs. Liam reaches up to stroke the stamp across Harry's tummy, feeling his muscles quiver under his touch. "Mine."

"This isn't gonna last long," Harry warns him with a shaky laugh as he slides back before slamming down hard into Liam, making him cry out and clench around Harry. Harry repeats the action and Liam starts to tremble as Harry moves a little faster. When Harry's hand closes around his dick, Liam starts babbling and can't seem to stop, urging Harry on and telling him how good it feels and how much he loves him. Harry moves faster until he shifts and hits some place inside of Liam that makes him see fucking stars and he's coming hard over Harry's fist, his vision whiting out for a second before he falls back against the mattress, fucked out and wrecked as Harry pounds into him over and over again.

"C'mon Harry," Liam pants, reaching up to stroke his sweaty, beautiful face. "Want you to come in me."

"Yeah," Harry pants, rocking in again. "Me too."

"Want you to be the first," Liam urges him, smiling drowsily as Harry pushes in again, shifting Liam up the bed as he goes easily, completely out of resistance. "So good, Harry. Came so hard on your dick. Wanted you so bad."

"Fuck!" Harry all but screams as he comes, his body shaking as he tenses and Liam can feel Harry pulsating inside of him, his hand stroking Harry's back gently until he relaxes and falls against Liam, breathing heavily and heart racing.

"So good," Liam repeats, almost asleep. "Glad you were first, Harry. Didn't want it to be anyone else."

He falls fast asleep with the feel of Harry's lips brushing against his chest.

When he wakes up hours later, one glance tells him that Harry's cleaned up after their mess and he's curled up next to Liam, looking younger and softer than he's looked in months. Liam can't help but reach up to push a stray curl back from his face and he smiles softly as Harry's eyes flicker open. He knows he should probably feel embarrassed or something but Harry's tugging him in for a lazy kiss and Liam's too damned relaxed and pleased to feel anything but utterly happy.

"Okay?" Harry asks him, his voice husky and rough.

"More than," Liam assures him, curling into his side and pressing his fingers into a stamp on Harry's arm. It's a bit smudged but Liam figures they're all a bit smudged by now.

"No regrets?" Harry whispers and Liam shakes his head, reaching up to kiss Harry, keeping it soft and gentle. "Sore?"

"Maybe," Liam laughs, and now he's a little embarrassed.

"S'alright," Harry tells him, cuddling him closer, their legs tangling. "Let's just stay here for the rest of the day, yeah? Haven't got to be anywhere."

Liam's grateful because he's not sure he can even make it to the bathroom right now, and he presses a kiss against Harry's shoulder as he hears the telly being switched on.

For the rest of the day, they do exactly as Harry suggests, lying in bed and arguing over what to watch. Harry accuses Liam of underhand tactics when his hand sneaks under the covers and he starts jerking Harry off, pleading with him to change the channel so they can watch the football.

When Harry's lying curled into Liam in a post-orgasmic daze, Liam smugly changes the channel. Harry barely protests.

At exactly 23: 34, Liam crawls over Harry's naked body and sucks a tiny lovebite into his collarbone, his thumb rubbing away the stamp. He moves down and sucks a larger, much more terrible-looking lovebite into his chest, rubbing away that stamp too.

By the time he's sucked lovebites into every inch of Harry's skin where Liam's stamp used to be, Liam's hard and desperate and Harry's rocking his hips up into Liam's.

Harry reaches down, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks and starts haphazardly jerking them off together. Liam reaches down to cover Harry's hand with his own and they move together, kissing sloppily and crying out when they come together over their fists.

When they come down from their orgasms, Harry cuddles Liam tightly. "Don't want to let go."

"Me neither," Liam sighs, brushing Harry's hair back and pressing tiny kisses against his head.

"But I'm your first," Harry says fiercely, lifting his head and kissing Liam hard, almost like he's trying to imprint on his lips. "Always."

"Yeah Harry," Liam manages a wobbly smile. "Always my first."

"Just gonna stay a bit longer," Harry says, his fingers trailing over Liam's hips. Liam winces, knowing there's bruising there.

"Until I fall asleep," Liam whispers, knowing he's being needy but he figures Harry will understand.

Harry wraps him in closer and Liam drops off to sleep, fingers buried into Harry's arms.

*

Liam wakes up a little sore and alone. He winces as he moves, but he stretches all the same, reaching his hands out across the sheets and smiling to himself as he smells Harry on them. He makes it to the shower and feels much better when he's clean and dressed.

They've got interviews today so it's not like he can just spend the day in bed with Zayn, no matter how much that idea appeals to him, so he heads down for breakfast.

Louis and Niall are already down there, looking smug and far, far too happy for Liam's liking.

"Good day, yesterday, was it?" Louis asks chirpily.

Liam feels his face heat up as he reaches for the toast and starts smearing nutella over it. He's starving. "Pretty good, yeah."

"Harry disappeared yesterday, don't suppose you know where he was, do you?" Niall asks, his leg brushing against Liam's under the table and making Liam jump.

"Might have been in my room," Liam mumbles around his toast. "He's probably tired."

They start laughing loudly, elbowing each other and Liam just smiles to himself, eyes darting to the door, waiting for Zayn to appear.

"Did you get your stamp back?" Liam asks Louis after he's filled up on three slices of toast and he's sipping on too sweet tea.

"Yeah, Harry left it outside my room this morning," Louis says, giving Liam a look that Liam returns mildly. "Suppose Zayn will be wanting it today."

Liam shrugs, shifting a bit uncomfortably on the chair that's too hard against his sore arse.

When Harry wanders in, looking sleepy and delicious, he drops a kiss onto Liam's head before he grabs some fruit and sits down, peeling everything carefully.

"What?" he asks without looking up, sounding bored.

"Enjoy your day, yesterday?" Louis asks, his eyes bright with mischief.

Harry shifts his gaze to look at Liam, a smile on his lips as he nods. "Yeah. I did actually. And I'm sure you'll enjoy tomorrow just as much."

Liam makes a small noise but he's not sure if he's protesting, embarrassed or really, really turned on. He thinks it's possibly all three.

"Zayn's missing out on some quality Liam time this morning if he's still sleeping," Niall remarks, shooting Liam a wink that has Liam giggling quietly as he lets his head rest on Harry's shoulder. He feels Harry's hand sneak around his waist, pressing against the bruises on his hips and he shivers helplessly.

Louis' watching them with interest but Liam just smiles at him and presses closer to Harry.

Zayn doesn't appear until it's time to go to their interviews. Liam feels a bit odd because he knows for a fact that Zayn hasn't got his name stamped anywhere on his body, but it's Zayn's day, something they're all aware of because this thing is definitely a thing now and Liam's not sure what to do. He sits next to Zayn in the car but Zayn doesn't pull him in for a hug and it's weird. He sits next to Zayn in the interviews and they touch but there's no possessive, _he's mine_ touches. By their last interview, Liam's genuinely worried that Zayn's forgotten that it's his day and he doesn't want to remind him because if it's not that important to Zayn, then Liam doesn't want to push himself on him, but at the same time, he's feeling more and more disconnected and fidgety.

He's gotten used to being touched, he grasps belatedly as he's on stage, trying to provoke Zayn into playing with him. And he misses it. He misses Zayn.

"What's up with you?" Zayn asks him quietly as they sit on the stage, half-listening to Niall. His hand curls around Liam's waist and all Liam can think is finally as he curls closer. Zayn's fingers dig into his hip naturally and Liam lets out a hiss at the pain and god, how much he likes it. "What the-"

Zayn lifts Liam's shirt carefully, trying to be as subtle as he can in a huge bloody stadium with thousands of fans capturing every moment on camera and he blinks in surprise when he sees bruises dotted around Liam's hips. Fingerprint-sized.

"You're not stamped," Liam mutters, shoving his shirt back down as he glares at Zayn. "S'your day and you're not stamped."

Zayn's raised eyebrows are quizzical and knowing, all at once. Liam thinks maybe he hates him a little. It's Zayn's day to be stamped and he's not and that means more than it probably should to Liam.

"Looks like you had enough fun yesterday," Zayn murmurs and Liam wants to stamp his foot in frustration.

"That was yesterday," he says fiercely. "That was Harry. Today was meant to be you but clearly you're not interested so maybe Niall wants me."

Liam feels out of control in a way that he never does around Zayn and he wants nothing more than to stand up and stomp off stage, but he's a professional so he turns to the crowd and waves before he gets up to sing their last song. He slings his arm around Zayn as they take their final bow and he winces when Zayn's fingers dig into his side. Liam waits until they're offstage to shoot Zayn a hurt glare and scrambles into the car to take them back to the hotel where they've got three more days, thankfully. Liam can crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the day away and in the morning, it'll be Louis' day. Louis will want him, Liam thinks sullenly as he stars out of the car window, watching the streets rush past. Louis won't let him down.

Except he'd been certain that Zayn would never let him down either. That none of his boys would.

He works himself into a silent state of hurt and upset by the time they reach the hotel and he shoots out of the car, racing up the stairs up to his room, ignoring Louis calling out his name. He fumbles with his keycard but eventually manages to open his door and get inside.

But the door won't shut. He tries again before he realises someone's pushing against it. Sighing, he walks away, letting whoever it is come in.

He hears the door slam and finds himself being turned and pressed up against the wall gently.

"Zayn," Liam sighs, his hands lifting to grab his arms for balance. "Look, it's fine, okay? Whatever I'm doing with the others, it's not like, you know you don't have to ... look, it's just fine okay?"

"Babe, shut up," Zayn tells him gently before he dips his head to kiss Liam.

It's not like kissing Harry or Niall or Louis. It's not giggling and fun, or soft and trusting, or hard and passionate. It's slow and drugging, Liam realises as he kisses Zayn back, sighing into his mouth as their tongues slide together. He's glad he's got the wall against his back because he's not sure his legs will hold him up for much longer as Zayn slowly and carefully assaults his mouth and his senses.

"Was jealous," Zayn murmurs as his hands brush against Liam's bruised hips. "Knew Harry was in here with you all day and I was jealous."

He's trying not to react to the way Zayn's fingers are pressing into his bruised skin but Liam can't help it, his eyes roll back and his head hits the wall as he lets out a long, loud moan. "Yours. Tonight. Yours, babe."

"Yeah," Zayn murmurs as he kisses Liam's throat. "Got my stamp."

Liam's head comes up and he looks at Zayn, eyes dazzling as his smile lifts. "Yeah? Where?"

Zayn steps back and strips off his shirt. There's a stamp in the middle of his chest. Property of Liam. He reaches up to trace it, feeling Zayn's cool skin beneath his touch. "Gorgeous," Liam breathes as he reaches down to tug his own shirt off. Zayn looks down at his hips and sucks in a breath when he sees how many bruises Harry's left on him.

"Possessive, our Harry, isn't he?" Zayn says, amused. Liam flushes as he shrugs, because he's not sure Zayn wants to hear about how he goaded Harry into doing it. And he's really worried about Zayn seeing his lovebitten thighs. "Do they hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Liam murmurs, brushing his lips across Zayn's collarbone. "I don't mind though."

"I do," Zayn mutters but he drags Liam to the bed and pushes him down gently, crawling into his lap and cupping his face as he kisses him until they're both panting. "Harry got you all day and I get just a few hours."

Liam nuzzles into his chest and kisses his stamp. "We can do whatever you want to. Anything."

"Aren't you sore?" Zayn asks reluctantly, like he doesn't really want to know but has to ask. "Don't want to hurt you, babe."

"No I'm okay," Liam says quickly, because really he does feel less sore than he did this morning and he's sure Zayn will be patient and slow enough that it won't hurt. "You want to have sex?"

"Jesus Liam," Zayn laughs awkwardly before ducking down to kiss him. "What have they done to you? They've ruined you."

"Haven't," Liam sulks but it lasts only a second before his face is brightening again. "You want to, right?"

"I haven't-" Zayn breaks off and stares down at him, frowning. "Liam, this isn't like. You know."

"Oh," Liam flushes and turns his head, staring at the bed cover as he tries to control his racing heart. He's so stupid sometimes, he thinks. He thought maybe ... well. Obviously not. "It's okay. Do you want me to like, suck you off or something? Or we can just lie here. Whatever you want, it's okay with me. I just wanna like, be with you."

"Liam," Zayn says slowly. Liam knows that voice. It's the one he uses when Liam's being stupid. He hates that voice. "Liam, look at me."

He turns his head grudgingly and stares up at a bemused Zayn. "That's not what I was saying, Liam. I meant, I haven't done this before. I'm not like, like Harry or anything. I don't like, have experience of this. Just with girls, yeah?"

"Oh!" Liam's face fills with colour but he's smiling because maybe Zayn's not saying no after all. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to like, talk you through it or something?"

"No, no it's okay," Zayn says as he leans down to kiss Liam gently. "I'm just saying like, it's my first time. That's all."

Liam surges up to kiss him, tugging him down until he's laying on top of Liam and it's slow and deliberate and Liam has this terrible urge to get Zayn naked as soon as possible. He reaches down to unzip Zayn's jeans and shoves at him until Zayn gets the message and wriggles out of them before he tugs Liam's down too. Then he's crawling back over Liam and kissing his chest and making Liam squirm underneath him.

"Wanna touch," Liam tells him and Zayn lifts his head with a smile, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and making him look distressingly perfect.

"So touch, babe," Zayn tells him before he ducks his head down and sucks at Liam's skin. Liam runs his hands across Zayn's back, urging him up until he's straddling Liam's hips and staring down at him. Liam runs his hands around Zayn's waist, tracing his tattoos and smiling as his hands trail down Zayn's hips to his thighs.

"I want this," Liam tells him, his eyes wide and excited. "I wanna do it like this."

"Like this?" Zayn stares down at their bodies and frowns. "Liam, I'm not sure I can ..."

"No, like, reversed," Liam says quickly, squeezing his hands around Zayn's thighs possessively. "Like, ride you."

"Oh," Zayn laughs, hazel eyes dancing. "Oh yeah, that sounds like, yeah. I can do that."

"I think maybe I'm still a little uh, loose from yesterday," Liam says, his face getting hot as he rubs his palm over Zayn's dick. He's only semi-hard but Liam's not worried because Zayn's always liked to take his time with everything and he's certain that sex is no different. He palms Zayn through his boxers as he glances over to check if Harry left the lube from yesterday, smiling in gratitude when he sees the half-empty bottle. "You'll need to like, finger me open again though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Zayn mutters, his breath hitching as Liam strokes his thumb down Zayn's dick in his boxers. "I can do that."

"There's a condom in the top drawer too," Liam tells him, letting go so Zayn can reach over to retrieve everything.

When Zayn's ready, he crawls down Liam's body and pulls his boxers down. Liam waits nervously as Zayn stares at Liam's thighs for a minute before he looks at Liam's hard dick. When waiting becomes unbearable, Liam spreads his legs wide and bends at the knee, like Harry showed him how yesterday.

He hears the bottle open and seconds later, he feels a finger circling his hole, like he's being teased. Liam giggles a little, looking down to see Zayn grinning back up at him. When he pushes in though, it's smooth and deep and Christ Liam's not expecting Zayn to be so forward and his hips rock up as he hears Zayn whimper a little between his legs.

"God Liam, this is, Jesus. It's like, totally hot," Zayn says in wonder and Liam squeezes his eyes shut because he thinks it's totally possible that he could come just from hearing Zayn talk like that. He can feel Zayn sliding his finger inside him, slow and steady and Liam already wants more.

"You want more babe?" Zayn asks, because he's always known what Liam wants before he has to ask for it. He slides in a second lubricated finger, not letting his rhythm break as Liam moans in pleasure, rocking up harder against Zayn's long fingers. "Fucking hell Liam, you look so fucking hot, babe. This is good, yeah? You like this?"

"Yeah," Liam grits out, his hands fisting against the covers. "Yeah Zayn, I really, really like it."

"Could watch you come just like this babe," Zayn carries on, his other hand sliding up Liam's thigh and pressing against one of Harry's little mementos."You think you could come like this? Just on my fingers?"

Liam whines loudly in response and Zayn hushes him gently, feeling another finger slide inside.

"So sexy, babe," Zayn tells him reverently, leaning down to press a kiss against Liam's dick and Liam jerks up, seeing Zayn grinning at him as he thrusts his fingers up into Liam, making him see stars. "God Liam I wish you could see yourself. You look all needy and desperate, like you really want me to fuck you."

"Fuck, Zayn!" Liam's writhing against the bed, rocking his hips up over and over, his dick achingly hard as he listens to Zayn.

"You want that, yeah Li?" Zayn murmurs. "You want to ride me, yeah? Wanna feel me inside you, ride me until you've come all over yourself."

Liam cries out, throwing his head back as he arches off the mattress and Zayn stills his hands until Liam fights back against his orgasm, holding on and breathing deeply until he's gotten more control over his body.

"I wanna," Liam reaches down, grabbing for Zayn and pulling him up the bed, sliding his lips against Zayn's and fucking his tongue into Zayn's mouth as he grinds up against him, desperately searching friction. "I wanna suck you so bad."

"Yeah," Zayn nods, his eyes bright as he fumbles to get his boxers down and sits up against the headboard, legs slightly spread so Liam can crawl between his thighs, his hand reaching to grip Zayn's hard dick and squeezing, too worked up to go slow. He sinks his head down, taking Zayn in one go as far as he can, closing his lips around Zayn and sucking hard before he starts to moves his head, his tongue swirling around his dick as he tastes Zayn, his eyes closing as he gets off on Zayn's moans of approval.

"Fuck Liam, your fucking mouth," Zayn mutters, his hand shoving into Liam's hair and scratching his head gently. Liam hums loudly, feeling Zayn throb in his mouth. He moves quickly, sliding his slick lips up and down Zayn's shaft, memorising his taste and the feel of dick, wanting more as he slides down, almost gagging when he goes too far.

"Careful babe," Zayn murmurs, fingers softening in his hair. "So good, Liam. Your mouth is incredible. Always knew it would be though, with those lips of yours."

Liam opens his eyes and stares up at Zayn, a questioning look in his eyes as he slides back down, watching as Zayn's eyelashes flutter down. "Yeah," Zayn says quietly. "Thought about it a lot. Even better in reality though babe."

Liam lifts his head and sucks gently at Zayn's tip, tonguing at Zayn slit until he tastes precome and Zayn's trembling beneath him.

"C'mon babe, time to ride me, yeah?" Zayn mutters tightly, forcing Liam's head up and Liam's too eager to resist. Zayn wriggles down the bed until he's lying down and Liam reaches for the condom, rolling it on Zayn easily enough as Zayn groans in appreciation. He slicks him up carefully, probably using far too much lube but after Harry yesterday morning, he wants to make sure he can walk tomorrow. When he's satisfied, he scoots over Zayn's hips and reaches for his dick, holding him in place as Liam lowers himself. Zayn grips his hips and Liam cries out as he pushes down. Zayn doesn't let go of his hips and Liam doesn't stop pushing down, not until Zayn's completely filled him and he's sitting on his hips, not moving because Christ, it's so much.

"You alright babe?" Zayn asks quietly, his thumbs grazing Liam's hips.

"Yeah," Liam breathes out. "Just really full. I like it. Just need a second."

"Never thought I'd see you like this, Liam," Zayn says quietly, soothingly, disbelievingly. "You look so fucking good."

Liam whimpers, closing his eyes as he tries not to rock against Zayn.

"So fucking pretty," Zayn murmurs, hands tightening slightly. "Can't wait to see you come apart like this. Can't wait to see you come on my dick."

"You've got such a dirty mouth," Liam laughs helplessly, opening his eyes to stare down at Zayn, rocking so gently against him. He's sore, more sore than he realised but he doesn't want to pull away. He needs this. He wants Zayn, now. He wants everything Zayn's whispering to him. "Dirtier than Harry."

"Cool," Zayn answers, seemingly pleased. He rocks his hips up so gently Liam wants to cry. "You like my dirty mouth."

"Love it," Liam confirms, leaning down to kiss him, a fleeting press of lips before he sits back up and starts to move, rising and falling slowly, Zayn's hands guiding him.

"Fuck," Zayn hisses as Liam slides down, rocking forward gently. "So good, babe. Let me know when you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Liam asks, confused as he pauses, hands on Zayn's as he covers Liam's hips.

"Liam babe, you're not gonna get off going this slow," Zayn tells him gently, rolling his hips carefully and grinning as Liam gasps above him. "You need to like, actually ride me."

"Oh," Liam flushes. He's never done this before so it's not like he knows this stuff or anything. He bites down on his bottom lip and rocks up and down a little faster, and nods at Zayn like he's ready.

He's not ready for how hard Zayn jerks his hips up as Liam comes down, slamming them together. He cries out, dazed as he automatically lifts up and comes back down, Zayn slamming into him again and again until he's sobbing, horribly, awfully in love with him.

"Zayn, fuck fuck, Zayn please, I need you, fuck, Zayn," Liam cries out, riding Zayn hard as Zayn grunts below him, thrusting his hips up over and over again. He feels Zayn's hand on his dick, pumping him quickly and that's all he needs, coming long and hard over Zayn's fist, over Zayn's belly and smearing his skin with it. Exhausted, Liam falls forward, his palms slapping down against Zayn's slippery chest as he sits back, feeling Zayn lifting him up and pulling him back down, forcing him to move. He can feel every thrust inside of him and he tries to help, building up another rhythm as Zayn cries out.

Liam's hips twist as Zayn grips them hard, holding him in place as he shoots inside of him. When his hands finally let go, Liam falls all the way forward, legs stretching back as Zayn's shoulder pillows his fall, hands flat on his back as they both try to catch their breath.

Liam thinks he must have dozed off because Zayn's shaking him and asking if he's okay. Liam opens his eyes and lifts his head, a dopey smile on his face as he nods. "You?"

Zayn laughs, his hands stroking Liam's sides. "More than okay, babe. That was amazing."

Liam winces slightly. "Gonna pull off okay?" He lifts up and falls against the bed next to Zayn. He hears Zayn stand up and pad into the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel to clean Liam up with fond smiles and kisses that drag on too long, until Liam's pulling Zayn back onto the bed and snuggling into his body.

"Not bad for your first time," Liam teases quietly.

"Ha," Zayn returns, ducking down to nip at Liam's shoulder. "Can't believe I have to give you up for another three days."

Liam flushes, but he wonders about tomorrow. He's sore and tired and he's not sure he can say no to Louis because it's been three years and it hasn't worked yet.

"Maybe you can stay the night," Liam murmurs, eyes closing as he breathes in Zayn's scent, laying his head on Zayn's shoulder and smiling as Zayn's arm comes up around him. "Since we only had a few hours."

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, kissing Liam's forehead gently. "Yeah, I'll stay. I'll let Lou know, yeah?"

Liam's already fast asleep.

*

He barely stirs when Zayn slides out of bed in the early morning, a sleepy kiss pressed against his temple as Zayn murmurs that Louis wants to come in before he's gone and Louis is cuddling up against him.

"Morning Lou," Liam yawns, opening his eyes and trying to focus on his face.

"Morning, Payno," Louis says as he slides in next to him, where Zayn had been. "Ew, stinks of sex in here."

"Sorry," Liam says, not sorry at all. Louis pulls a face at him and tugs him in for a kiss. Liam's expecting soft and sweet like last time but he gets sharp and aggressive. He lets himself sink for a second before he pulls back, his thumb brushing against Louis' lower lip, grinning when Louis tries to bite him.

"You feeling frisky this morning?" Liam asks, laughing when Louis pouts at him.

"It's been days Liam," Louis reminds him and Liam's instantly back on the tour bus, on his knees where maybe this all started. Or maybe it started before then, he's not sure. "I've had to listen to Zayn moan about you for two days and Harry was a right pain last night. Niall's not been too bad, but he can be a right mopey bastard now and again."

Liam tries not to light up at the knowledge that the boys miss him but he fails miserably because Louis smacks his chest hard and rolls his eyes.

"Hey Lou," Liam says after a pause. "I uh, I mean, like, if you wanna ... I'm a little, you know."

"Sore, tired and worn out by that kinky fucker Malik?" Louis inserts helpfully.

Liam giggles helplessly, trying to shake his head as Louis' pulling him in for another kiss. "Zayn _and_ Harry."

"You shagged Harry?" Louis asks in surprise, moving back to stare at Liam who nods sheepishly. "You shagged Harry first? I thought for sure it'd be Zayn."

Liam doesn't know what to say to that so he stays silent and waits for Louis to stop staring at him.

"Christ, no wonder you're sore," Louis murmurs, reaching out to stroke Liam's cheek gently. Liam nips at his fingers, pleased when Louis laughs and lets Liam catch them, biting down gently before he sucks slowly, eyes locked on Louis. "Looking at me like that while you're sucking my fingers isn't exactly helping, Liam."

Liam grins at him, pushing his fingers out with his tongue and sighing as he flops down against the bed, pulling Louis over him into his arms. "Hey, are you stamped?"

"Of course," Louis says as he draws circles on Liam's tummy, amused when Liam's muscles contract against his finger. "S'on my cock."

"No it's not!" Liam laughs but when Louis says nothing, Liam pushes him away so he can stare at him. Louis grins back at him, eyebrows waggling and Liam's gaze shots to Louis' boxers. "Louis, you didn't stamp your dick. That's like, surely that's not, like, wouldn't it hurt?"

Louis keeps a straight face for exactly two seconds before he bursts into laughter and Liam breathes a sigh of relief before he smacks Louis' arm and falls back against the sheets. "You're awful."

"You love it," Louis giggles, his hand sneaking around Liam's waist and pulling him closer. "I have stamped myself though. I know the rules."

"Are there rules?" Liam wonders, because rules sound boring but maybe necessary if Harry and Zayn are feeling jealous or whatever. "We should probably talk about rules. You know, if you guys want to carry on doing this. Or whatever. It's okay if you don't."

"Shut up Liam," Louis says mildly, turning around and tugging his boxers down. Liam sees a blurry stamp on Louis' arse and he forgets everything he was thinking about, whatever the hell it was, and reaches out, touching the stamp reverently.

"Lou, it's beautiful," Liam murmurs, voice softening as he strokes Louis' arse, feeling Louis tense at his touch.

"Well, it's not yours yet," Louis says, drawing back and tugging his boxers up, grinning at Liam's pout. "But I was thinking that maybe later, after the show, maybe instead of me fucking you, maybe you could fuck me."

Liam's having trouble breathing and he thinks maybe he's passed out for a second, but when his vision clears and Louis is still grinning at him, Liam thinks he really did hear Louis say he wanted Liam to fuck him.

"Uh, yeah," Liam says shakily, nodding as he talks. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good," Louis says, smacking a kiss against his cheek. "Since we've got all day, you wanna blow me in the shower?"

Liam's up and racing to the shower before Louis can get out of bed, laughing as he chases after him.

After Louis' come over his face (Liam's idea, Louis happy to assist), they shower properly, except mostly it's Louis flicking water at Liam and shoving him out of the spray so Liam freezes, until Louis tugs him in for a kiss and he warms up. It's fun and it's silly and Liam mourns the loss of his stamp on Louis' arse from the shower.

When Louis dresses though, he lets Liam stamp his arse, complaining loudly when Liam stamps him three times, just to be sure, but he snogs Liam up against the hotel door for a good five minutes before they leave for more interviews, making sure Liam's hair is totally messed and his lips are pink and swollen and might as well read "Louis was here" across them.

Louis keeps his hand tucked into Liam's all day, playing with his fingers and whispering the most inappropriate things he can think of during the interviews. Liam wants to kill him. He wants to fuck him. He wants to smack him around a little and he's just really, really hard, is all and Niall keeps laughing at him and Harry and Zayn keep glaring at Louis and it's just really, really uncomfortable.

Even tugging Louis into an empty bathroom and attacking his mouth and his neck and his collarbones and everywhere else Liam can reach with his mouth in three minutes doesn't really help. But seeing the lovebite bloom on Louis' neck does cheer him up a little.

Halfway through their afternoon interviews, Liam stumbles on a way to keep Louis quiet and pensive. Harry is answering a question about Niall's knees, Liam's not sure why Niall isn't answering but he's more interested in messing with Louis anyway to worry about it. He reaches around Louis' back, tugging him closer until Louis throws his leg over Liam's. Pleased, Liam lets his hand trail down Louis' back and keeps going. He hears Louis' sharp intake of breath and he keeps his expression solemn and like he's being attentive to the interviewer when his entire focus is on how Louis is playing with his inseam on his jeans. His hand slips over the curve of Louis' arse and his thumb rubs over one of the stamps, lost in his daydreams of later.

It takes him a few seconds to realise Louis has gone completely silent and still. Liam turns his head slightly to glance at him but Louis is staring at the floor, a soft smile on his face. Liam strokes his thumb over the stamp again and Louis fidgets a little closer but that's the only movement he makes.

Liam doesn't move his hand for the rest of the interview and by the time they're allowed to leave, Louis is half in his lap, his head on Liam's shoulder and looking particularly mellow and content.

"Uh, Liam, we've gotta go," Zayn says quietly when he turns to see them curled together. "And maybe you two could try to be just a little more subtle next time, yeah?"

"Nothing we haven't all done before in interviews," Niall says dismissively, reaching over to tug Louis up, ignoring his protests. Liam stands up and stretches, reaching over to tug on Harry's curls and getting a bright smile in response before he turns to tuck Louis under his arm and head for the cars.

Louis is particularly awful onstage, chasing everyone and causing mayhem, being overly hyper and putting far too much effort into making all of them mess up their solos. By their last song, Harry looks like he might cry, Zayn looks pissed in a way he never normally is with Louis and even Niall looks a little harassed. At their final bow, Liam shifts so he's next to Louis and lets his hand rest on Louis' arse. He immediately stills as they take their bows and Liam chases him offstage quickly. When he catches him, Liam's arms wrap around his waist and he pulls him back against Liam's chest, dipping his head so he can whisper in Louis' ear.

"Mine."

It's possessive and harsh and he feels Louis shiver and press back against him, nipping at Louis' ear and grinning when he hears Louis let out a low groan.

"Race you back to the hotel," Louis mutters, reaching back to grab Liam's hand and tugging him forward, stumbling over each other in their haste. The other three give them a wide berth in the car and when they finally reach the hotel, Liam races Louis up to his room, both of them panting and wild-eyed when Liam closes the door behind them.

"Get your fucking clothes off," Louis gasps as he shoves his trousers down, his shirt coming over his head almost simultaneously and he's just in his boxers in no time. Liam's only got his shirt off before he's reaching for Louis and pushing him down on the bed.

He crashes his lips down onto Louis' and it's a little furious and a little desperate and Louis' already rocking up against him. Liam knows he's going to explode if Louis doesn't stop rutting up against him so he grabs Louis' hips and pins him down against the mattress.

It has the unfortunate effect of driving Louis crazy and his hands dig into Liam's back, making him gasp as he presses his hips down against Louis'.

"You're so fucking strong," Louis huffs against his lips. "Keep me pinned down, yeah?"

"Yeah Lou," Liam murmurs between frantic kisses. God he just wants to be inside him already. "Whatever you want."

"Want you to fuck me," Louis answers, trying to rock his hips up again and trembling when Liam's hands tighten around them. "Jesus, Liam. This is not the time to fuck around. Just open me up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam's just as needy, reaching for the top drawer and fumbling for a second with shaky hands that won't cooperate before he manages to grab the almost empty lube and a condom. God bless Harry, he thinks briefly before Louis is wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and tugging him back towards the bed. He pushes Louis away for a second, ignoring his loud protests and he shoves his jeans down and hesitates for a second before he steps out of his boxers too. His fingers hook into Louis' waistband and tug his boxers off and Louis' already moving back against the headboard, bending his legs as he reaches for a pillow and pushes it under his hips. Liam surges up to kiss him, savouring his taste before Louis' shoving his head down and Liam laughs softly as he presses quick kisses down Louis' body, nuzzling into his tummy before he sits back on his heels and slicks his fingers.

"Uh, Lou," Liam says when he's ready, glancing up to see Louis' expression has softened. "S'my first time doing this, yeah?"

"It's just like with a girl, babe," Louis tells him quietly. "I'll let you know if you do anything I don't like, but just go with your instincts, yeah?"

Liam nods solemnly before he ducks down, staring at Louis' puckered pink hole before he turns his head to nip at Louis' thigh. He hears Louis' sharp intake of breath and he traces his finger around Louis' hole, paying attention to the way Louis' thighs stiffen. He pushes in slowly, amazed at how tight Louis is, wondering if this is how Harry and Zayn felt. His finger slides in easily enough and he glances up, seeing Louis' flushed face and his hands fisting in the sheets. He slides in and out and when he feels Louis pushing down against his finger, he drives in with another finger, hearing Louis moan above him.

"God Liam your fucking fingers," Louis groans, rocking his hips up as Liam slides in and falling back as Liam pulls back. Liam lets his free hand drift up to Louis' hip and pushes down hard, preventing Louis from pushing up. The strangled moan Louis makes is enough to have Liam grinding his own hips down against the mattress in a vain attempt to alleviate some of his own fucking desperation but it doesn't really help.

"Gonna come just on your stupid fingers," Louis mutters above him and Liam's eyes roll back just at the thought. God, was that even possible? Could Louis come just from his fingers?

Liam slides a third in and it shifts the angle as he pushes up and something must have changed because Louis cries out, his dick jerking against his belly.

"There?" he asks, just because he wants to make sure.

"Fuck yes right there," Louis gasps, his body trying to lift up into Liam's hand but Liam's still pinning him down. "Fuck Liam, fuck!"

Liam watches in fascination as Louis' dick jerks again and he doesn't even stop to think, doesn't hesitate for a second before he lowers his head, his mouth sliding warm and slick down Louis' tip. He sucks once, hard, his fingers thrusting into Louis again as he hears a sharp cry that he recognises, that he fucking loves the sound of and his head jerks back slightly as Louis comes in his mouth. He swallows quickly, tongue swirling around Louis as he works him through his orgasm until he's clean and falling back against the mattress, chest heaving as he pants wildly.

"Liam, you're going to fucking kill me," Louis huffs with a giggle as Liam presses a tiny kiss against Louis' inner thigh.

"Not yet," Liam promises thickly, his hand dropping down to squeeze his aching dick. "Fuck Louis, I just wanna be in you."

"Too sensitive," Louis moans, trying to close his legs but Liam's still lying between them and keeps them spread wide. "You can't fuck me yet."

It's only because Liam knows Louis so well that he can hear the challenge in his voice. Grinning, he nuzzles his face against Louis' dick, hearing Louis laugh hoarsely before he rocks back, fingers sliding out of Louis easily before he's reaching for Louis' waist and rolling him over onto his front.

He hears Louis' protests but he's too busy staring at Louis' stamps on his arse. His hand reaches out, fingers extended as he traces a smudged stamp, declaring Louis' arse to be his property and his vision whitens for a second before he pinches Louis hard, distantly hearing a yelp but he's not really listening because he's ducking his head to bite Louis' arse over the stamp, his hand smoothing over his other cheek, feeling Louis pushing back against him.

"Christ Lou, your arse," Liam whimpers, nuzzling his face against the smooth skin, tongue flicking out to trace another smudged stamp . "I need to, fuck, fuck Lou, I can't wait."

"Yeah," he hears Louis murmur harshly against the pillows where his head is buried. "Yeah, go on then."

Liam presses a soft kiss against his arse before he sits up, reaching for the condom and somehow managing to roll it on his dick, despite how badly his hands are shaking. He keeps getting distracted by Louis' arse and the way he's swaying gently, arse still in the air. Liam reaches out to give it a light swat and he watches with unbearable glee as Louis lets out a terrible, wonderful whimper. Liam grabs the lube and slicks himself as quickly as he can before he positions himself carefully between Louis' legs. He slides one hand around Louis' hips, keeping him in place as he lets his thumb brush against Louis' hole, biting his lip hard as Louis quivers against him.

"Jesus Lou," he whispers, totally overwhelmed.

"Fuck Liam, please fuck me," Louis cries out, pushing back against Liam's touch. "Stop fucking teasing. Just fuck me, yeah? Wanna feel you in me so bad, Li."

It's what Liam wants too, needs it in fact and he's never been able to hold out against Louis so he lines himself up, one hand on his dick as he slides it against Louis' hole, watching in fascination as his tip dips inside. He can hear Louis swearing and he goes slowly but he doesn't stop, pushing in until he can grab Louis' hips with both hands and slides in the rest of the way. He pauses and lets himself feel the way Louis tightens around him, squeezing his dick and daring him to move.

"Feel so good, Lou," Liam murmurs, thumbs rubbing comforting circles against Louis' skin as he tries to breathe deeply, tries not to move even though every muscle in his body is screaming at him. "You feel amazing."

"Yeah," Louis pants, relaxing slightly against him. "Yeah. Okay you can move, Li. Slow, yeah?"

Of course, Liam thinks as he rocks his hips gently, the strain of holding himself in check making his muscles achy so horribly. He leans forward, crouching over Louis and slowly pushes in deep, lost in the tiny noises Louis' making, little cries of pleasure that sneak right through his body and burrow themselves in his memories.

"Still slow, babe?" Liam asks, one hand sliding down to cup Louis' arse, his thumb rubbing against a blurred stamp as he stares, watching his cock slide into Louis' arse and Christ he thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Until he glances up and sees Louis look back at him over his shoulder, sweaty and shaky and looking more desperate and beautiful than Liam could have ever imagined him looking.

"No, it's okay now," Louis tells him fiercely, like he's bracing himself or something.

Unable to stop himself, Liam slides down Louis' body until he's hugging him tightly and he feels Louis relax underneath him.

"Shh," Liam murmurs, one hand sliding around to stroke his belly before he dips lower, closing his fist around Louis' semi-hard dick. "Gonna make you feel so good, babe. Gonna make you come so good, yeah? Make a mess all over yourself."

"Fuck, Liam!" Louis moans as he arches his back, his arse rearing back against Liam and making him groan. "Your fucking mouth! Shut up!"

Liam grins as he strokes Louis gently, lifting himself back up as he thrusts a little harder, squeezing Louis' dick at the base before he strokes his length, swiping his thumb across his slit and hearing Louis suck in a sharp breath.

"So pretty like this, Lou," Liam murmurs, rocking his hips forward and sliding in a little deeper, gripping Louis' hip with his other hand and digging his fingers in, wanting to mark Louis a little. Louis' keening into the pillow, whining so prettily that Liam can't stop his hips from rolling forward hard, gasping as Louis' hands come up to slam against the headboard, hissing through his teeth. "Christ Lou, like that yeah?"

"Fuck, yes," Louis slurs, his body going lax as Liam holds him up, his hand moving faster on Louis' throbbing dick. "Harder, okay?"

"Whatever you want, babe," Liam mutters as he slams his hips up hard, squeezing Louis' cock as he does, driven on by the way Louis' crying out. He rocks up again and again, wanking Louis off as he does, urging Louis on. "C'mon babe. Come for me, yeah? Wanna see you come like this babe. So gorgeous. All mine."

Louis lets out a strangled cry as he tenses and Liam can feel Louis shooting over his fist, warm and sticky. He strokes him through it, keeping up his fast rhythm as Louis falls down against the mattress, pliant and heavy. Liam lowers himself down, hands on Louis' arse as he squeezes, dicking into him hard again and again as he chases his own release. It catches him a few thrusts later, throbbing as he comes hard before dropping down onto Louis' back, unable to move as he desperately tries to catch his breath.

"Where the fuck," Louis says breathlessly after a minute of silent panting, "did that mouth come from?"

Liam giggles into Louis' back, pressing a kiss against his smooth, slick skin. "Zayn maybe?"

"Fucking Malik," Louis grumbles as he turns his face to the side and his hand reaches back to touch Liam, like he's making sure he's okay. "Remind me to snog his face off later as a thank you."

Liam laughs harder as he finally leans up, pulling out of Louis carefully and disposing of the condom. He winces as he walks to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before he wets a cloth and heads back to carefully clean Louis up. Louis smirks happily at him and Liam leans down to kiss him soft and sweet, smiling against Louis' lips as Louis reaches up to press closer.

Louis' whine as Liam steps back and heads back to the bathroom makes him smile to himself before he ends up in front of the mirror, hands on the sink as he stares at himself.

There's a happiness that surrounds him, a happiness he hasn't felt in too long. He can see Harry's lovebites on his thighs, fading but still there. He presses his thumb against one of them and remembers with a smile. He's got marks on his chest from Zayn and his finger traces one of them lovingly. Marks from his boys, he thinks, feeling a rush of emotion swamp him for just a moment.

"Liam! Come here! I want cuddles!"

Laughing softly, Liam splashes his warm face with cool water before he heads back to bed, crawling in bed Louis and tucking himself around him, cocooning his body until there's no space between them.

*

When he wakes up, it's to soft light stealing across the room and absolute silence. He knows Louis' not there, even before he turns to check, his hand sliding across the sheets, cool to the touch.

He takes his time in the shower, washing his aching body carefully until he's pink all over. He knows he should probably hit the gym and Mark's probably wondering where he is, but he's too lethargic after the past few days to care.

He goes in search of Niall, but he finds Paul instead who tells him that the boys have all disappeared for the morning. Frowning, Liam heads back to his room and spends the morning watching cartoons and napping.

He doesn't see the boys until soundcheck, in fact. And then he barely gets a chance to say anything when they're suddenly onstage. When he stumbles offstage, his ears ringing from the finale, Louis greets him with a hug and a kiss that makes him blush even as he fists his hands around Louis' shirt and tugs him closer. He smells so good and so familiar, Liam thinks as he breathes in deeply, his fingers dancing down Louis' back and curving over his arse, digging in slightly until Louis rocks up against him, whimpering into his mouth.

"Cool it, guys," Zayn says mildly from across the room. Liam lifts his head and stares across at him, seeing hooded eyes but an easy smile.

"Sorry," Liam flushes, tearing his hands away from Louis and ignoring the pout he gets in return. "Just uh, missed you."

"He's just jealous," Louis whispers loudly, laughing when he dances away from the water bottle Zayn launches at him.

He’s looking for Niall, spying him lying down with his head in Zayn’s lap. Liam feels an unfamiliar spike of jealousy clouding his vision for a second, his hand curling tighter around Louis’ waist as he tries to bank it down.

“Chill, Liam,” Louis murmurs, patting his arm gently. “Besides, it’s not Niall’s turn today.”

That has Liam’s head whipping around to frown at him. Louis’ expression is carefully blank, not teasing nor playful, just, well, curious if anything.

“What do you mean it’s not Niall’s turn?” Liam can feel the panic rising inside of him as his mind races. Is it over? Do they not want him anymore? Is this all he can have? These eight days of paradise, only to have it ripped away? He shifts, his hand dropping away from Louis as he starts to back away, feeling a bit like he’s going to be sick. There’s a hand on his back, curling around his waist carefully and Liam realises it’s Harry before he jerks away. Does Harry not want him either? Has he done something wrong?

His expression must give him away because Louis reaches out for him, looking annoyed when Liam backs away, his hands up to fend him off as he shakes his head.

“Liam, you twat,” Louis says and it comes out fondly but Liam can’t hear him, can't figure out the tone. There’s too much noise in his head, too many voices telling him it’s over and it wasn’t long enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.

“Liam.” Zayn’s in front of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down against his side. “Louis, what the fuck did you say to him?”

“I told him it wasn’t Niall’s turn,” Louis says defensively. When Zayn turns to glare at him, Louis glares right back. “Well, it’s not!”

“Lou, you can’t just say that to him,” Harry says angrily, and Liam leans back slightly into him, unbearably happy when Harry curls around him protectively.

“He wouldn’t let me finish!” Louis argues, but he looks a little panicked now, reaching out to grab Liam’s hand and interlace their fingers together. “Hey, Liam, hey. It’s okay, yeah?”

Liam’s reaching out with his free hand, Zayn’s hand still clamped around his wrist as he reaches for Niall’s shirt, tugging him carefully in to their little huddle. Niall grins as he lets himself be pulled in, his hand slipping down to Liam’s hip and squeezing gently. “Hey, Liam,” he says cheerfully. “Ignore Lou. He’s just being a dick.”

“I’m standing right here you know,” Louis huffs, but he doesn’t contradict him.

“The thing is, we had a little chat this morning,” Niall continues like Louis hasn’t even spoken. “And we thought maybe we could switch it up a little tonight. Like a celebration or something.”

“A celebration?” Liam’s face creases into a frown because he’s not sure what they’re celebrating. “Celebrating what?”

“You,” Niall says softly, leaning in to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet and Liam forgets that Harry’s pressed up against his back and Zayn’s holding his wrist and Louis is holding his hand. He forgets everything except the feel of Niall’s hand on his hip, the feel of his lips on Liam’s. When he moves back, Liam makes a tiny noise of protest that makes Niall laugh, quiet and gentle. “You wanna see my stamp, babe?”

Liam nods weakly, his eyes tracking Niall’s hands as he lifts his vest to see Liam’s name on his tummy.

“Thing is, babe,” Zayn murmurs and Liam jumps, eyes shooting to Zayn in surprise because he’d forgotten he was there. Forgotten anyone else was in the room, in fact. Zayn bites his lip and Liam leans in to press his lips where Zayn’s lip is swelling. “Jesus, Liam. I’ve got a stamp too.”

Liam’s eyes widen as Zayn pulls down the waistband of his jeans and Liam can see the stamp just there, above his boxers.

His mouth dries instantly and he keens back against Harry, desperately not trying to touch.

“Me too,” Louis whispers, his eyes boring into Liam’s. He turns around; lifting up the hem of his t-shirt and Liam can see the stamp across his back, smooth and clear and god, so pretty.

“Ha-harry,” Liam stutters, closing his eyes to shut it out. God, he wants. He just _wants_. He’s scared to want this much. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to want this much.

“Shh,” Harry murmurs in his ear, soft enough just for Liam to hear him. “Open your eyes, Liam.”

Liam does, reluctantly. He sees Harry’s wrist in front of him, Liam’s name printed there. He swipes his thumb across the skin, feeling Harry’s pulse race.

“What-“ he stumbles, glancing up at Zayn who smiles at him. It’s familiar and different all at once and Liam’s trying so hard to understand what it all means but he’s terrified in case he’s wrong. “Zayn?”

“Tonight babe,” Zayn says quietly, and it sounds like a promise. “We’re yours, yeah?”

Liam’s legs give out on him and Harry laughs quietly in his ear, hands keeping him upright as he feels Louis’ hands stroking his chest, like a reminder of where he is and who he’s with.

“Gonna wreck you so bad, Liam,” Louis murmurs and Liam reaches out for him, hands desperate to touch.

“Got to get back to the hotel first though,” Niall says cheerfully. Liam realises he’s pushing the boys away until he can wrap his arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Okay with you, Li?”

Liam’s pretty sure he’s lost the ability to speak. He’s not entirely sure his legs are going to work, even, but Niall’s tugging on him and he's going to fall if he doesn't move, so he attempts it. He stumbles into Niall’s body, smiling as Niall laughs loud and obnoxiously, in complete contrast to how his fingers curl undemanding into his skin. “I’ve got you,” he whispers too loudly. “Yeah?”

Liam nods, his head dropping to Niall’s shoulder as he lets him lead him to the car. He can hear the rest of them behind him but he’s focused on Niall right now. The way Niall’s keeping a constant stream of conversation going, not seemingly caring that Liam’s not exactly answering. In the car, Liam practically sits in Niall’s lap, ignoring Louis’ cackles as he points out that Liam’s too big for Niall because he feels small in his embrace.

He can barely process what the boys seemed to insinuate back at the venue, so he’s somewhat surprised when Niall guides him into Zayn’s room, because it’s the biggest.

Niall drops him onto the bed and steps back, slinging his arm around Harry’s waist, who’s clinging onto Louis’ hand, who’s leaning on Zayn. They’re all looking at him and all Liam wants to do is look away because it’s too much. It’s too much when he’s with any of the boys and he doesn’t know what to do when they’re all here, looking down at him with, god with expectations that Liam doesn’t have the first clue about fulfilling.

“Who do you want first babe?” Louis asks, breaking away from the boys and stepping in, running his hand across Liam’s hair. Liam leans into the touch, closing his eyes as he lets Louis pet him.

“Niall,” he murmurs, feeling Louis’ hand pause for a second before it’s gone.

There’s a gentle touch on his cheek and he leans in, seeking more. Warm lips press against his and he lets himself be pushed back against the bed, hands slipping around Niall’s waist and pulling him in close.

He smells faintly like sweat and boy. It’s intoxicating and Liam breathes in deeply, letting himself drift away as Niall’s mouth moves down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and pressing kisses on his skin as it appears underneath Niall's fast fingers.

“Jesus Christ, Li, your fucking muscles are sick,” Niall mutters and Liam laughs, unable to help himself. His eyes fly open and he looks down to see Niall staring at his belly, thumb tracing an abdominal muscle in reverence. Niall leans down to bite it gently, looking up at Liam through his eyelashes and grinning, and Liam grins back, trailing his hand through Niall’s soft hair.

Liam turns into the hand stroking his cheek, smiling up at Zayn like this is completely normal. That's it's a regular thing for them that Niall would be unzipping his jeans and tugging them down, reaching for Liam's and tugging them down too. That it's nothing unusual to have Niall trail his hand up his bare thigh, squeezing him gently.

Zayn's thumb pushes into Liam's mouth and he opens up eagerly, sucking slowly as he stares up at Zayn.

"Who's the possessive fucker then?" Niall asks, leaning down to press a kiss against Liam's still-bruised thighs.

"Harold," Louis says mildly as he gives Harry a gentle shove before joining Zayn the bed, lying down next to Liam and drawing his attention. He kisses him, drugging kisses until Liam's breathless and gasping, writhing on the bed as Niall nuzzles against his thighs, reaching up to gently strip his boxers off.

Liam's not sure if he's meant to feel shy or awkward, being completely naked on Zayn's hotel bed while Louis kisses him, Zayn strokes his chest soothingly and Niall, well, Liam's hips thrust up as Niall lowers his mouth around Liam's dick, his tongue swiping over the tip before he pushes down and Liam whines into Louis' mouth.

"Jesus Niall," Zayn breathes by Liam's ear, his breath ghosting over Liam's skin and making him shiver. It's too much, he thinks crazily, it's all too much.

"We've got a long night ahead of us, Nialler," Louis breaks away from Liam, his hand brushing against Liam's belly and making him tremble. "Let's not peak too soon, yeah?"

Niall's head lifts and Liam groans at the loss of slick heat around his dick. "Sorry Payno," Niall says gleefully, patting Liam's thigh gently. "Can't get you overexcited now, can we?"

Liam manages a shaky smile, but his hands are reaching for Louis and Zayn, clinging tightly as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to calm down. He hears a bottle opening and his legs hitch up automatically, knees bent as he lifts his hips and lets Louis push a pillow underneath his arse.

"Wow," Niall says in amazement and god, this is why Liam wanted Niall to go first. "Look at you, Payno."

"He likes it when you talk dirty to him," Zayn murmurs to Niall, his free hand brushing against Liam's side. Louis' stroking his other side and he doesn't know where to look or how to feel so he just lies back and lets himself enjoy it.

"Not really much for dirty talk, Zee," Niall replies as Liam feels a rough, slick finger circling his hole. He instinctively tenses but Louis soothes him, pressing wet kisses against his neck and shoulder until he relaxes. Niall's finger slides in, unsteady at first but Niall quickly finds his rhythm and soon enough, Liam's rocking down against him.

"You've got a filthy mouth, you Irish wanker," Louis tells him when Liam arches back, begging silently for more. He's already halfway there just listening to them discussing the things he likes in bed, things they've all cared enough about to remember. He feels warm and achy, and he hisses in approval as he feels Niall slide another finger inside of him.

"Oh fuck it, one of you two do it then," Niall grumbles, his hand squeezing Liam's thigh gently as he slides his fingers in rhythmically. Liam's hips arch off the bed as Zayn drops a kiss against his cheek. "I'm busy, yeah?"

"Liam babe," Zayn says quietly, clasping Liam's jaw in his hand gently and turning Liam to face him. Zayn's eyes are bright and Liam knows he's aroused. He smiles dopily at him, reaching up for another kiss. "Babe you look so good like this. Niall's making you look so beautiful."

Liam's hanging on his every word, gasping and not recognising the little noises escaping his mouth as Niall slides a third finger in and he cries out.

"Babe, do you like what Niall's doing to you?" Zayn carries on, his voice low and his accent thickening. Liam nods slowly, rocking his hips down against Niall's hand. "You want him to fuck you, yeah? He's gonna fuck you so nicely, babe. Aren't you Niall?"

"Fucking hell Zayn." Niall's voice sounds strained and Liam whines as Niall's fingers slip out of him. "Dunno about Liam here but you've got me fucking hard."

Zayn laughs softly as Louis reaches down to fist Liam's cock gently, Liam turning his head to smile up at him. He feels floaty and his whole body is on fire.

He frets quietly when he feels Niall pushing in, his gaze shooting to Niall as he watches Niall bite down hard on his lip, concentrating so hard.

"Niall," Liam murmurs, smiling up at him, overwhelmed with love. "Nialler."

"Bit busy Payno," Niall mutters, but he can hear the laughter in his voice.

"You're doing so good," Liam slurs thickly as Niall slides in further. "Wanted you to fuck me first."

"Christ Liam," Niall laughs shakily, glancing down to meet Liam's gaze. "Fuck, he's right you do look gorgeous. Fuck!"

"Filthy mouth," Liam murmurs as he rocks up and feels Niall bottom out. "God Niall. I'm so full."

Niall leans down over him, hands resting on the bed either side of him. "You ready babe?"

"Yeah," Liam says quickly, reaching up to stroke Niall's hair back off his face. He looks so gorgeous, Liam thinks solemnly. Cheeks flushed and body tense. "Yeah. Want you to fuck me now please."

"So polite," Louis giggles next to him, letting go of his dick before he feels a hard bite against his shoulder. He mewls as Niall rocks into him gently.

"Look at him," he hears Zayn say and he turns to see Zayn looking up at Niall. "Look at how much he wants this."

Liam stops listening, blocking out Zayn's quiet words as he stares up at Niall. Niall's shaking a little, his body stumbling in its rhythm as he listens to Zayn, clearly worked up by whatever he's saying. But Liam's focused on Niall. On the way he's holding himself so tightly and not letting go. But he wants him to, he thinks foggily, his body sliding back against the sheets with each pump.

"Niall," he whispers, reaching up to tug Niall down for a kiss as he falters. "Niall, fuck me properly, yeah?"

"Fuck," Niall bites off before he nods and jerks his hips, slamming harder into Liam and making him whimper. Liam urges him on, gripping Niall's hips with his knees as he tries to draw Niall in more. Niall jerks into him once, twice before he feels Niall freeze before he cries out, hoarse and fierce.

Liam can feel him throbbing inside and he rocks his hips up, desperate to come but knowing he can't, that it'd be too much if he came each time so he curls into Louis' shoulder, whining and snuffling as he begs Louis for something.

"S'alright Liam," Louis soothes him, reaching down to squeeze the base of Liam's dick hard. "We've got you."

"Yeah," Liam mumbles, breathing hard as he tries to stop his hips rocking up as Niall stands up and slides out of him, both of them grimacing at the separation. He wants to kiss Niall, wants to stroke his stamp but Louis is kissing him and Liam curls into him, tugging him closer as he feels Zayn curl up behind him, and somehow Zayn's lost his shirt because they're skin to skin. He shivers, pressing back as he tugs Louis closer, sandwiching himself between them. He can feel Zayn's hand on his hip, fingers tightening as Liam writhes against him.

"Who do you want next, babe?" Zayn murmurs.

Liam's eyes open and he sees Louis staring back at him. "Louis," he says quickly, sliding his hand between them and stroking Louis through his jeans, groaning when he realises how hard Louis is already. "I wanna fuck Louis."

"Yeah," Louis hisses, reaching up to tug Liam's head down, pressing sharp, hungry kisses against his mouth. Liam moans helplessly as Louis' tongue slides against his, fisting against Louis a little faster.

He can feel Zayn's hand trailing down his back and he arches up, pressing harder against Louis.

"Wanna suck you," Liam moans into his mouth, suddenly desperate to get his lips around Louis, to taste him again. "Fuck, Lou, can I suck you?"

"Yeah, yeah okay Liam," Louis mutters shakily, kissing Liam hard before he shoves himself away. He scrambles to his feet and shrugs off his clothes quickly. Liam watches through heavy eyelids, tucked up against Zayn, his hand resting on Zayn's thigh as he licks his lips slowly. "You're such a fucking tease, Liam."

Liam grins up at him, pushing himself away from Zayn as he crawls off the bed and sinks to his knees in front of Louis, staring at his cock and just breathing. He's still hard but it's bearable now. He reaches out to grip Louis firmly, opening his mouth wide and swallowing him down. Louis' hand grabs at his hair, pulling tightly and Liam hums happily, eyes closed as he lets Louis tug at him.

"Jesus I wanna fuck your mouth so bad," Louis grits out and Liam's head jerks back, his eyes flying open as he stares up at him.

"Babe, do you want Louis to fuck your mouth?" Zayn asks, from the bed.

Liam nods quickly, sucking Louis harder to make his point. Hearing Louis swear loudly makes his dick jerk against his belly and he closes his eyes, blissed out.

"Fuck, Liam, are you sure?" Louis asks, his voice breaking as Liam nods again, going slack around Louis' cock. He drops his hands from where they've been gripping Louis' thighs and tips his head back, just a little before he opens his mouth a little wider and waits patiently.

"God look at him," Zayn says in wonder. Liam wants to look around and look at Zayn but he's focused on Louis and the way Louis' hand is curling around the back of his head, staring down at him as he pushes into Liam's mouth until Liam starts to gag. Louis pulls back but only for a second before he pushes back in. Liam's eyes roll back as Louis chokes back a groan.

He can feel Louis pushing against his mouth, forcing down further than Liam wants to take him but he doesn't move, doesn't push him away. He tries to relax his throat, pleased when Louis starts whimpering.

"So good, Liam," Louis bites off. "God your lips look so good around my cock, babe. You like taking my cock like this, yeah?"

Liam nods slowly as Louis pulls back, closing his eyes as Louis pushes down again, feeling his throat contract around Louis as saliva coats his dick. When Louis slowly pulls all the way out, Liam tries to protest but his throat is sore and his voice is thin and reedy.

"Fuck Lou, you've wrecked his voice," Niall says from behind Liam and he's shaking so badly that Louis reaches down to steady him.

"Let's get you on the bed babe," Louis murmurs, shaking himself as he helps Liam back against the pillows. "Gonna get myself ready then I wanna ride you, yeah?"

Liam nods silently, eyes wide as he turns to Zayn for a kiss, smiling up at him when Zayn's hand smoothes over his chest. Open-eyed, Liam watches Louis reach for the lube and slick his own fingers up before he settles himself over Liam's hips. Liam stares as Louis reaches back and starts to open himself up, cupping Zayn's neck as he tugs him closer, the kiss turning sloppy and careless as Liam's heart starts pounding at how beautiful Louis looks, arching back, eyes closed as he carefully fingers himself.

"M'gonna fuck you so good babe," Zayn murmurs against his lips and Liam squeezes his eyes shut as the emotions roll over him. It's too much, he thinks dazedly. It's all too much and he desperately kisses Zayn harder, needing more. Needing everything.

"Zayn," Louis gasps and Liam turns his head slowly, feeling drugged and sluggish, staring up at Louis.

Zayn moves away from Liam's side and Liam reaches for Louis, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist and pulling him down, mouthing at his neck and biting down hard. He wants to mark Louis. He wants Louis to know that he's Liam's as much as Liam belongs to him. "Fuck, Liam I need to fucking ride you."

"Yeah," Liam mumbles against his neck, reaching for the condoms and tearing one off before handing it to Louis with a pleading look. Louis nods, patting Liam's chest gently before he shuffles back and rolls it on, being careful not to work Liam up any more than he already is. He squirts more lube onto his hands and slicks Liam up carefully while Liam rubs Louis' thighs slowly, heart racing as he focuses entirely on Louis, on the way he's concentrating so hard. "Think I'm ready Lou."

"Yeah," Louis nods, biting his lip as he looks up at Liam and smiles a little shyly. "Yeah okay."

Liam urges him forward. Louis scrambles onto his knees, lifting himself up and reaching down for Liam's dick, lowering himself carefully.

"You look so gorgeous, Lou," Liam murmurs, hands still stroking his trembling thighs. He's warm and a little sweaty and Liam just wants to be inside him. "You wanna ride me? Ride my dick?"

Louis flushes pink as he lowers himself down onto Liam's dick, sliding down slowly but surely until he's sitting flush against Liam's hips, breathing shallowly as Liam's hands move up to his hips, pressing his fingers into his skin until he's certain he's leaving beautiful bruises.

"Gonna ride you," Louis mutters. "Gonna make you come so hard, Li."

"S'not a competition babe," Liam laughs but he catches the determination in Louis' face and breathes in deeply, rocking his hips up and watching as Louis' face contorts, mouth slackening as his hands close over Liam's.

Louis pushes himself down, squeezing around Liam's cock and his breath hitches. He watches Louis lift himself up, admiring the way his whole body tenses and looks so lovely and firm and toned before he rocks down again.

"Just let go babe," Zayn whispers in his ear and Liam relaxes back, loosening his grip on Louis' hips as he lets Louis ride him slowly.

He feels the pressure building inside of him, a burst of flame heating his body until he's hot and sweating and staring up at Louis, who's found a rhythm he likes as he rises and falls on Liam's cock. Liam arches up, his body shaking as Louis tightens around him. He reaches out for Louis' dick but he gets slapped away. He whimpers uncontrollably, reaching out for Zayn as Louis rocks back hard, grasping Zayn's hand as he grinds up into Louis. He's staring down at him fiercely and Liam feels something tighten in his chest.

"Lou," he whispers, feeling his orgasm build as he watches Louis riding him. He feels lightheaded and he pulls himself up, grabs Louis' neck and falls back down, smashing their lips together as he starts to come, crying out, the sound muffled as he kisses Louis desperately before he falls back against the mattress, quivering as he lets himself go.

"Louis," he croaks hoarsely, staring up at him as Louis slides off his dick and leans over Liam, his hand on his own cock as he leans down to press a kiss against Liam's chest.

"Gonna come all over you babe," Louis tells him fiercely.

Liam lets out another sob. "Yeah, yeah I want you to."

"God Liam, wanna make you look all pretty, yeah?" Louis mutters and Liam reaches down, hand closing over Louis' as he helps bring him off. He feels the hot, sharp sting against his chest, hears Louis cry out and he's vaguely aware that Louis' crashed down on top of him but he's still floating somewhere, lost in a haze of sensation that he can't seem to fight his way out of.

His hand strokes down Louis' warm, sweat-slicked back, his muscles loose and uncoordinated. He feels arms lifting Louis off of him and he wants to curl over. He wants to curl into himself and fall asleep, but strong, familiar hands are sweeping across his body. He whimpers, reaching up for Zayn and finds himself being hauled up into a cuddle.

"M'tired," Liam mumbles into his shoulder, clinging to him blindly.

"You've been so good babe," Zayn soothes, pushing back Liam's hair from where it's plastered against his forehead. "You were so good, so pretty fucking Louis."

"M'a mess," Liam says, shivering as his hand slides up his belly to where he's slick and sticky.

"You look so gorgeous," Zayn tells him firmly, dipping his head to capture Liam's lips and kiss him gently. "So wrecked."

"Gonna fuck me babe?" Liam slurs, sounding half-asleep as his mind drifts, trying to hold on to Zayn and what he's saying.

"You sure you want me to?" he asks, hands lowering Liam back onto the bed. Zayn leans over him, soft-eyed and smiling. "Can you take me?"

Liam nods, because he wants Zayn. He wants everything. His limbs feel heavy and he's not sure he can move, but Zayn's pushing him gently back, spreading his legs and nuzzling into his thighs.

"Zayn," he murmurs, feeling loose and pliant in a way he's never felt before. "Zayn c'mon. Please. Want you in me. Wanna feel you in me."

He’s too tired to lift himself up, letting Zayn shift him around the bed carefully, his hand stroking Liam’s thighs like he’s trying to ground him.

Liam wants to pull him closer, but he can’t seem to lift his arms.

“You okay babe?” Zayn asks quietly, for Liam’s ears only. It just reminds Liam that they’re not alone and he turns his head, seeing Niall curled up in Harry’s lap on one of the chairs in the corner. Liam frowns, his hand lifting from the bed as he tries to reach out.

“Harry,” he mumbles quietly, his eyes locking on Harry, who’s petting Niall’s hair. Niall looks tired and happy to be where he is while Louis’ in the bathroom, he can hear the water running.

“You want Harry next babe?” Zayn asks, his voice sounding a little pinched.

Liam shakes his head. He wants Zayn next. But he wants Harry too. Harry hasn’t touched him since they came in and he wants him. He wants Harry’s hands on him while Zayn fucks him. He just wants.

“Want Harry here,” he slurs and there’s movement around him but he’s too drained to look.

When he next looks up, Harry’s sitting next to him on the bed, his large hand stroking Liam’s head with soft, gentle touches. Liam flexes his hand and Harry smiles down at him, reaching out with his free hand to interlace his fingers with Liam.

“Ready now Liam?” Zayn asks, watching Liam’s eyelids flutter shut.

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs. “Yeah, m’ready Zayn.”

He hears the now familiar sounds – a bottle opening, a condom wrapper ripping, lubricated skin – the feel of warm lips on his thigh before he jerks up at the feel of Zayn’s fingers thrusting gently inside of him.

Harry’s hushing him, fingers contracting around his as Zayn’s fingers move quickly inside of him, scissoring in some complicated way as he feels himself being opened up again. It’s easier this time and he turns his head into Harry’s jean-clad thigh, wondering distantly why Harry’s still fully clothed.

“You’re so tight still,” Zayn tells him, pushing at Liam’s hips to find a better angle. “You liked being fucked by Niall, didn’t you babe?”

Liam nods, his eyes focusing on Niall who smiles at him. Liam feels a warmth steal inside of him.

“Then you got to fuck Louis,” Zayn carries on and Liam barely registers that Zayn’s slid another finger inside of him. He bites down his lip, keening into Harry as he nods quickly. “I bet that felt good, to have Louis ride you so nicely. Maybe if you’re good, babe, maybe he’ll fuck you next time it’s his day to have you.”

Liam can’t make his mind work. He can’t think. He can’t do anything but listen to Zayn and feel his fingers working inside of him.

“Jesus Liam, I don’t think I can wait,” Zayn mutters and he sounds annoyed with himself, but Liam wants him. He wants him now.

“I want you to,” Liam whispers, barely rocking his hips up. He’s sore but he needs Zayn inside of him. He needs Zayn to come inside him, to claim him, like Niall did. Like Louis did.

He blinks up at him, realising that Louis is standing behind Zayn, his hand on Zayn’s shoulder as they both look down at him. They’re so beautiful, he thinks wildly. So beautiful and they want him. He doesn’t know what to do with that thought so he turns his head, hiding in Harry’s thigh, his jeans rubbing against his face.

“You’re doing so well, Li,” Harry murmurs, leaning down to talk to him as he hears Louis whispering to Zayn. “Zayn’s gonna take care of you, then it’s just you and me.”

Liam nods restlessly, frowning up at him. “Dressed.”

Harry laughs and stands up, quickly shrugging off all his clothes until he’s naked and erect, sitting back down next to Liam and stroking his hand reassuringly.

He feels a body press in next to his other side, smaller hands wrapping around his body. “Lou,” he murmurs, pleased.

“Right here,” Louis whispers in his ear. “Zayn’s gonna fuck you now Li. Be good, yeah?”

Liam nods. He can be good. He can be anything they need, he thinks, so long as they don’t leave him. He draws in a ragged breath and relaxes as Zayn rolls him over carefully before he feels Zayn pushing inside of him. It’s different, being on his front and it’s a bit sore and he wants to tell Zayn to stop. He wants Zayn to keep going and he’s scared and he’s exhilarated. He turns his head from the pillow, mouths at Harry’s thigh, biting down on his skin as Zayn pushes in deeper.

“Almost there babe,” Zayn says, his voice unsteady. Liam can feel Zayn trembling above him and it’s too much. Everything’s too much. He turns his head, blindly seeking Louis’ mouth. It’s sweet and soft but it’s not enough. His tongue traces the seam of Louis’ lips, pushing gently until Louis opens up and it’s better, but it’s not enough. It’s not enough when Louis’ thrusting his tongue into Liam’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting down on his lip.

“Fuck,” he hears Zayn mutter before he pulls back. Liam whimpers into Louis’ mouth as Zayn pushes back in, a little harder this time and Liam feels himself being pushed down into the mattress, Zayn’s weight heavy on his back as he thrusts in again and again. Liam lets out a cry, breaking away from Louis as he turns his face into the pillow. He feels smothered and surrounded and he wants to run away. He wants to run away and he want to run towards them and he feels like he’s being shattered into pieces that he’ll never put back together again. A hand runs down his spine and he arches back instinctively.

“Not gonna last,” he hears Zayn mutter and Harry’s saying something but Liam can’t hear the words because Zayn’s pounding into him harder. He feels Zayn grip his hip hard before he hears him cry out, feels the pulse inside of him as Zayn’s weight drops onto him, heavy and real.

Louis is stroking his damp hair back from Liam’s forehead and Liam can see his lips moving but he can’t hear anything. He’s too busy trying to breathe and trying to remember his own name.

"Jesus, Liam,” Zayn murmurs, a kiss pressing against his back. “You okay?”

“M’okay,” he mumbles into the pillow, cool against his too-hot skin. “M’so tired Zayn.”

“Not yet, babe,” Louis tells him softly. “Not yet.”

“Can’t,” Liam says brokenly and to his utter horror he feels a tear slipping down his cheek.

He can feel Zayn moving away from him and he cries out, turning as his arm lift uselessly to reach for him.

"Hey."

Liam turns his head, seeking Harry's warmth but he's not there and Liam feels another tear sliding down his heated cheek.

"Harry," he murmurs brokenly. "Harry, can't. Can't do it."

He's sore and shattered and he doesn't feel like himself anymore. He's not sure who he feels like, or whether he'll feel like himself ever again because he felt something shift inside of him, something Niall started and Louis magnified and Zayn shattered. There's nothing left, he thinks. There's nothing left of him for Harry to take.

He's being lifted and he finds himself upright, straddling Harry's hips on the bed. His eyes open wearily on a sigh and Harry smiles back at him, dimples flashing with an intense look in his eyes that Liam finds too blinding.

"Hey baby," Harry croons and god, Liam's never heard him use that tone before. It's soft and sweet and so, so gentle. He can feel Harry wiping away the tears he can't seem to stop himself from crying and he ducks his head, hiding in Harry's shoulder while Harry hugs him tightly. He feels so small and weak and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't know _who_ to be.

"You've been so good, Liam," Harry tells him quietly, his hands stroking Liam's back as he talks. "I've been watching you the whole time, baby, couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so good for Niall, helping him through his first time. He told me he'd never come so hard in his life. _You_ did that, Liam."

Liam's shaking his head, curling in closer.

"Then you took such good care of Louis, letting him ride you," Harry continues softly, his voice low and smooth. "He was a wreck when he came. Utterly wrecked by you, he was."

"No," Liam says in a small voice. "No."

"And look at Zayn, curling up with Niall and Louis, shaking still," Harry says, tilting Liam's head so he can see them, curled up together on the chair. It looks like Louis' going to fall off any second, they're so precariously balanced but Niall's got a strong grip on both of them, Zayn in his lap, staring over at them with a slow, easy smile and Louis curled up on the arm, leaning over both of them.

"No, no no," Liam's shaking his head, refusing to hear what Harry's telling him.

"They love you so much, Liam," Harry whispers. "As much as I do."

"Love you too Haz," Liam says automatically, his hand closing around Harry's wrist and stroking his stamp. "Love you so much."

"Let me show you how much I love you," Harry's voice has turned slightly pleading, like he needs this. Like he needs Liam.

"Yeah," Liam sighs softly. He leans forward, or falls forward, and kisses Harry lazily, his lips missing Harry's mouth slightly but Harry just shifts so they line up nicely. Harry's tongue dips into his mouth and it distracts him long enough for Harry to lower him to the bed. Everything's so soft, Liam thinks dreamily. He hooks his arm around Harry's neck, anchoring them together as he lets Harry kiss him with long, drugging kisses that make Liam feel even weaker. Harry's pressed against him, his hand slowly drifting down Liam's body until he works a hand between them, cupping Liam's dick carefully and stroking him with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Harry asks and Liam nods, hips arching up into his touch.

"Please," Liam begs, eyes blown as he stares up at Harry, caressing his face with his eyes. "Please, Harry."

"You beg so prettily baby," Harry murmurs, his head dropping to kiss Liam's chest. His hand moves slowly along Liam's dick, his grasp loose but steady. He's already so hard and aching so badly that he jerks up into Harry's hand, eyes pleading as he stares down at him.

"You wanna come baby?" Harry teases. A tear slips out through the corner of Liam's eye and Harry's gaze darkens. "Liam. Liam, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you. We're all gonna take care of you."

Liam's shaking his head as Harry tightens his grip. "We love you so much. You have no idea how good you look like this, needy and wrecked and begging."

Liam cries out, his body tensing as Harry slides his thumb over Liam's tip, smearing pre-come over his dick as he slides down. He's so close, he thinks mindlessly. So close ...

He comes silently, hard and sticky over his own belly, mixing with Louis' come from what seems like hours ago.

"God look at you," Harry murmurs, voice lilting as he leans down to kiss Liam. It's sticky and messy and sloppy and Liam can barely open his mouth, even as he whines against Harry's lips.

He's not sure what happens but suddenly the bed is dipping and he's got hands all over his body. Niall's on his left, holding his hand and stroking his arm, dressed only in boxers. Zayn's on his right, still looking a naked mess but gripping his hand tightly and murmuring words of encouragement. Louis slides his legs underneath Liam's head so he's resting in his lap, hands on Liam's shoulders.

And Harry's bent beneath his legs, mouthing at his thighs again. Liam wants to laugh but he hasn't got any breath to spare. He can feel Harry's sharp teeth nibbling at his sensitive skin, marking him up again and it thrills him to know how possessive Harry still is of him, even now.

"Yours," he manages to whisper, feeling Harry's breath ghosting across his skin, licking and sucking and leaving beautiful marks all over his thighs.

"You're such a possessive twat," Niall mutters, but Harry doesn't stop.

"He likes it," Harry mumbles mildly, between Liam's thighs and Liam really can't argue, even if he wanted to.

Hands stroke his chest as Harry nuzzles into his thigh, leaving long, lingering bites up his thighs and across his hips, until he sits back and admires them, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"Jealous wanker," Louis mutters. Harry just ignores them, his hands sliding around Liam's waist and squeezing gently.

"Ready for me, Li?" Harry asks, and Liam nods, staring down at Harry with absolute adoration and perhaps a little determination. Harry pats his hip before he reaches for a condom, rolling it on carefully and squeezing lube onto his hands before he slicks himself up. He trails a finger around Liam's hole, pushing in slowly and smiling when he slides in easily enough. "Are you sore, babe?"

Liam manages a shrug because he is but he doesn't want Harry to stop. He wants to feel Harry against his skin, until he's raw and desperate and ruined.

Harry shakes his head slightly but leans down and positions himself slowly. Liam feels hands stroking across his body, distracting him as Harry slides in. It's the easiest he's felt all night and he spreads his legs wider, inviting Harry in deeper. Harry's face appears in front of him, smiling and confident and Liam can't help but stare. He locks his gaze onto Harry's, neither of them looking away as Harry starts rocking up gently. Hands are pinning him to the bed as Harry keeps up his slow pace and soon enough, Liam's crying and begging for Harry to come.

"Not yet babe," Harry pants, sweat glistening on his skin as he thrusts up gently.

Hands stroke down his body until someone's closed over his soft dick and he cries out, trying to move away from the touch because he's too sensitive, it's too much.

"Want you to come again, babe," Harry murmurs, staring down at Liam with bright eyes. "Just once more babe then you can rest. Can you come again for me Li?"

Liam's shaking his head even as his hips rock up to meet Harry's. He's scared. He feels fragile and defenceless and confused, his eyes watering uncontrollably as he chokes up, unable to speak.

"You can do it babe," Zayn murmurs in his ear and Liam squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't think he can though and he wants to so bad. He wants to be good for Harry, he wants to do everything Harry asks of him.

"You've got this, Payno," Niall murmurs in his other ear and Liam feels emotions scattering through his veins.

"C'mon Liam, we've got you," Louis says from above him and Liam starts crying. He's crying big, ugly tears that make his face go red and wrack his body. Harry keeps thrusting into him and he thinks it's Niall, that Niall keeps fisting at his cock.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Zayn says quietly and Liam turns blindly to kiss him. He kisses him until he's exhausted, pushing him away and reaching for Niall, who kisses him hard and fast. Louis presses kisses across his face and Liam feels something mend inside of him. Harry's pushing in, harder each time and Liam can feel him all over his body. He surges up, kissing Harry desperately as he comes weakly.

"Fuck, Liam," Harry mumbles against his mouth, kissing him fiercely, pushing him down against the bed and grinding down, thrusting into Liam once, twice before he comes with a cry, collapsing down against Liam and they're both trying to breathe, both trying to find themselves in each other.

There's warmth surrounding him and when Liam finally opens his eyes, he's in the middle of a group cuddle, everyone pressed up against him like they're trying to touch him as much as they can. He protests weakly, drained and exhausted, and they slowly peel themselves away from him until it's just him and Harry. Harry slides out of him, tying up the condom and throwing it on the floor, much to Niall's disgust.

"C'mon baby," Harry reaches down to pull Liam up into his arms. "Let's go shower."

Harry carries him like a child and Liam lets him, too exhausted to protest. He hears the shower turning on and Harry steps them under the spray. It's too hot and too hard and everything hurts, but Liam lets Harry wash him silently until they're both scrubbed clean. When Harry leads him out of the shower, Louis bundles him into a towel and dries him. Niall slides a fresh pair of boxers up over his hips and Zayn leads him back to bed, where they pile on top of each other again.

"Everything okay, babe?" Zayn asks him quietly when the light switches off and he's curled up between Niall and Zayn, Louis behind Niall and holding his hand and Harry next to Louis, his arms long enough to reach over to hold Liam's wrist where it lies on Niall's side.

Liam can't answer, he's got no words or thoughts left but he snuggles a little closer and he feels Zayn kiss his temple before he drops off into a dreamless sleep.

*

In the morning, the boys argue over feeding Liam breakfast (Zayn) and who gets to dress him (Niall) and who gets to snuggle with him in bed (Louis). When they climb onto the bus in the evening, ready to roll to the next city, Harry tugs Liam into his bunk and they tangle themselves together, falling asleep to Niall's grumbles that he's pretty sure it's _his_ turn to have Liam and he's gonna fight Harry for him in the morning.


End file.
